¿Mago de Oz? eeeh ¡sí, claro!
by Jenny Flint
Summary: (TRADUCCION) Seria y Kira se habían ido a leer cuentos a los niños de Rusia, pero... no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.
1. El Comienzo

**N. de T: **Por fin recibí la bendición para traducir (porque según FDA (Fallen Death Angel), el permiso lo tengo desde siempre)

**FDA: BIENVENIDOS A "AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA", LA SECUELA DE MIS FANFICS DE HUMOR! POR FIN AQUÍ! En los papeles estelares... LOS BLADEBREAKERS! **

**Kai: ...tengo un mal presentimiento de esto**

**Max: ¿Por qué? **

**Kai: ¬¬U**

**Rei: eeeh, a FDA no le pertenece nada**

**Uno: El comienzo**

"TAKAO!"

Takao abrió los ojos como platos. "YO NO FUI! NO FUE MI CULPA!" respondió.

La puerta se abrió, y Kai entró al cuarto.

"Si _tú_ no pintaste de rosa las paredes de mi cuarto, entonces ¡¿_QUIÉN FUE_!" preguntó. Su voz estaba temblando.

Takao parpadeó. "FUE LA TELEVISION!" Se agachó para esquivar el golpe que Kai le iba a dar, y huyó del cuarto, gritando como una niñita histérica, más o menos así: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HAY UN FÉNIX COME-HOMBRES SUELTO! ATRANQUEN LAS PUERTAS! AHHHHH!"

Kai suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

Ha pasado casi un año desde los incidentes aleatorios, y Seria y Kira han ido a Rusia a leerles a los niños cuentos de '_El libro de Tom, el que te enseña a hackear computadoras: Guía para los niños que quieren llegar a Italia _' y muchos otros... 'clásicos'.

Kai hojeó su álbum fotográfico. Seria siempre fue una niña dulce y tranquila. ¡¿Desde cuándo demonios se volvió tan aleatoria e hiperactiva!

De repente, se escuchó una explosión, seguida por otra explosión, que también fue seguida por _otra_ explosión, que fue seguida por un "Kai va a matarte", de alguien que probablemente era Rei.

Kai suspiró, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la cocina. Contó hacia diez lentamente, y lentamente abrió la puerta.

"_KAI_! QUE ESTÁS _HACIENDO _AQUI? Eh, quiero decir, _Kai_! Que alegría de _verte_!" saludó Takao a su amigo. Estaba de pie frente al desayunador de la cocina, evidentemente ocultando algo de la vista de Kai, quien arqueó una ceja hacia Rei y Max, esperando una explicación

"No me mires a mí." Dijo Rei, y puso sus manos frente a él en actitud defensiva.

Max no se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba ahí de pie, y estaba comiendo una bolsa tras otra de galletas y azúcar y café, sentado frente al desayunador verde fosforescente.

"_Tengo _que detenerlo" murmuró Kai. "Bien, ¿qué pasó aquí?" preguntó. Rápidamente echó una ojeada a la cocina, y se dio cuenta de que las paredes a su alrededor estaban moteadas de rosa.

Takao parpadeó. "Eeeeh, _NADA_! Todo está _PERFECTAMENTE BIEN_! NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE DE _NADA_! YO _NO_ TE ESTOY ESCONDIENDO NADA! _NO SEÑOR_, O ME LLAMO _BOB_!" gritó desesperadamente.

Kai parpadeó. "Entonces, ¿el hecho de que estás escondiendo unas brochas y latas de pintura rosa, verde y azul fosforescente detrás de ti no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto?"

"Eeeh" Takao miró a Max, buscando ayuda..

Max estaba empezando un bocadillo de galletas y brownies, y estaba actuando como buen cristiano y agradeciendo a dios "Querido Dios" empezó "Gracias por inventar los productos azucarados. No sé que sería de mí sin ellos. Gracias por mis amigos Rei, Seria, Kira, Kai, el jefe, Hilary, y... y... y... Takao. Espero que crees más productos azucarados para que los consuma. Gracias por no permitir que Kai intente matarme después de mis divertidas aventuras con Seria y Kira en la Tierra de los Efectos Aleatorios. Gracias a Seria, he aprendido a encender una computadora, leer, lo que es la gravedad, y como sumar letras, signos de puntuación, y palabras. Amén" Abrió sus ojos y sonrió alegremente "A comer!" dijo, y atacó los productos azucarados.

Kai lo miró fijamente por un momento, y entonces meneó la cabeza. "De acuerdo, ¿qué hay atrás de ti?" exigió saber.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron por completo. "_NADA_!" respondió.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco. "Ah-ah. ¿Acaso son ésas latas de pintura y brochas?" preguntó un poco más severamente.

Takao parpadeó. "Eeeeeh." Alcanzó con la mano, sin voltearse, tres pequeñas latas de pintura y una brocha, y las arrojó por la ventana. O al menos eso _intentó_.

Las latas y la brocha decidieron que no les gustaba la ventana porque no estaba pintada de rosa, verde o azul fosforescente, y cambiaron su curso hacia cierto neko-jin que estaba frente a ellos. (n/t: los conocedores del tema notarán similitudes entre este fic y yo-blade)

Rei abrió los ojos como platos. "AHH! AUXILIO! LATAS DE PINTURA VOLADORAS!" gritó, y salió huyendo de la casa. Las latas de pintura desaparecieron, para desgracia de Rei, porque él estaba afuera de la gran mansión, gritando "LATAS DE PINTURA VOLADORAS! CUIDADO CON LAS LATAS DE PINTURA!" cuando lo que en realidad estaba tras él era un gato volador con la cabeza de un perro en lugar de cola siguiéndolo.

Una gota apareció atrás de la cabeza de Kai. "Takao, ¿de dónde sacaste esas pinturas?" quiso saber.

Takao parpadeó. "¿Cuáles pinturas? Yo no veo ningunas pinturas!" trató de defenderse desesperadamente.

Kai lo miró con furia.

Takao gimoteó, y huyó del cuarto, gritando "_TODO ES CULPA DE SERIA_!_ REGRESO_!"

A Kai se le fue el alma al cielo. Miró a Max, que al fin había dejado de devorar sus alimentos azucarados.

"¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?" preguntó Max a su líder.

Kai parpadeó. "Voy a volver a la cama" murmuró, dejando a un confundido Max solo en la cocina, a Takao corriendo por su jardín gritando que su hermana había regresado, y Rei corriendo por todo el pueblo que unas latas de pintura voladoras lo estaban persiguiendo, cuando en realidad un gato con una cabeza de perro por cola lo estaba persiguiendo. "¿Nunca se acabarán las maravillas?" se preguntó.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Kai fue despertado por un grito que pedía auxilio.

"WHAAAAA! AYUDA!"

Kai, medio dormido, fue hacia la sala, de donde provenía el grito, y sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando vio lo que vio.

En la sala, Su hermana Seria estaba re-pintando la casa entera de un molesto rojo carmesí.

"Qué estás haciendo!" le gritó Kai.

Max apuntó a su hermana. "Ella dijo que estaba alejando la humillación de la derrota y el embarazo" Max estaba sujetando una tortuga de peluche rosa.

"¿De dónde sacaste _eso_?" preguntó Rei a su rubio amigo, apuntando a la tortuga con el dedo.

"¿Esto?" preguntó Max, elevando la tortuga hasta que estuviera frente a su cara.. "Seria-chan me lo dio." explicó.

"Eh, ¿puedo verlo?" pidió Rei.

Max miró escandalizado al neko-jin. "NO! _NUNCA _TOCARÁS AL SEÑOR AMARILLO _SEGUNDO_!" gritó, acercando la tortuga a su pecho.

"Eeeeeh, ¿Max? No es amarillo...es _rosa_" dijo Rei.

Max's entrecerró los ojos. "¿_OSAS _cuestionar el poder del SEÑOR AMARILLO _SEGUNDO_! COMO TE _ATREVES_!" volteó a ver a su tortuga... rosa. "No se preocupe, Sr. Amarillo Segundo, él no sabe de sus asombrosos poderes. Es un simple mortal." Le aseguró al peluche.

Rei suspiró, y se sentó en la alfombra.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Dónde está Takao?" preguntó.

Max dejó de acariciar al objeto inanimado en su regazo. "¿Takao? Está en la pared." Replicó, como si fuera la única cosa lógica en el mundo, y siguió acariciando al peluche.

Kai parpadeó. "¿En la _pared_?" miró a la pared. Ciertamente, Takao estaba pegado a la pared. Su boca estaba cubierta con cinta canela, y Seria lo estaba pintando con ese molesto rojo carmesí.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron desesperadamente. "Mmfh! _MMFH_!"

"Kai, ¿qué significa 'Mmfh'?" preguntó Max.

Rei y Kai suspiraron.

" 'Mmfh' puede significar muchas cosas, Max. El mundo _nunca_ lo sabrá" contestó Seria calmadamente. Mojó la brocha en la pintura, y siguió pintando.

A Rei y Kai les aparecieron unas gotas de sudor. "Eeeh..., _claro_" dijeron los dos.

"¿Porqué estás pintando las paredes de rojo, pegando a Takao en la pared – lo que en realidad no me interesa – y vistes de negro?" preguntó Kai.

"MMFH!"

Seria parpadeó. "No estoy vestida de negro, visto de _amarillo_!" dijo.

Kai parpadeó.

"Pero...es negro" señaló Rei.

Max lo miró con furia. "_OSAS _CUESTIONAR EL _INCREÍBLE PODER _DEL _AMARILLO_!" rugió..

Rei parpadeó, y cerró la boca. "¿Somos los únicos cuerdos aquí, Kai?" susurró a su capitán.

Kai asintió.

Seria bajó de la aleatoriamente colocada escalera y tomó un escorpión. "TENGO UNA MASCOTA!" exclamó. Lo estaba sujetando por la cola. "LO LLAMARÉ SR. APAPACHABLE (n/t: "Mr. Snuggles" en el original) PORQUE ES APAPACHABLE Y YO SOY UNA APAPACHABLE!" abrazó a la pobre creatura.

Kai y Rei se alejaron lentamente de ella.

"¿Eres una _apapachable_?" le preguntó Kai.

Seria asintió. "Antes era una galleta, Y AHORA SOY UNA APAPACHABLE Y SEGUIRÉ SIÉNDOLO!"

"Correcto" dijo Rei, que se estaba atemorizando más con todo este asunto.

Seria aplaudió dos veces. Entonces, la sala de Kai se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por paredes azules esponjosas. "ADIVINEN DONDE ESTAMOS!" exclamó Seria emocionada.

Max intentó primero. "¿En una Casa del Árbol?" preguntó.

Seria meneó la cabeza.

"UN PLATO DE ESPAGUETTI!" preguntó Takao, feliz de estar libre.

Seria meneó la cabeza. "Cerca."

"La Tierra de los Efectos Aleatorios..." dijo Kai, esperando que no lo fuera

"Más o menos"

Kai suspiró. Max le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Rei parpadeó. "Estamos en...¿una celda acolchada?" dijo.

Seria meneó la cabeza. "Nop, estamos en una celda acolchada!"

Unas gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de Kai y Rei.

"Es justo lo que dije" reclamó Rei.

"No, no lo dijiste" dijo Seria, confundida.

"_Sí_, lo _dije_!" protestó Rei.

"_OSAS _DUDAR DEL _PODER _DE SERIA-CHAN!" rugió Max otra vez.

Rei y Kai se alejaron rápidamente de Max.

Takao miró fijamente al suelo. "¿Puedo comer esto?" preguntó.

Seria parpadeó. "Tal vez..."

Takao tomó un pedazo de él alegremente. "CUIDADO, PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MATERIAL ESPONJOSO! Voy a...eeeh...COMERTE!" gritó, y le dio una mordida. Lo escupió. "ESTO SABE _HORRIBLE_! DESEARÍA TENER UN POCO DE SAL!"

Un gran bloque de sal flotaba sobre la cabeza de Takao, siguiéndolo doquiera que fuera.

"NOO! TÚ TAMBIÉN NO!" cayó al suelo de rodillas. "PRIMERO EL _HELADO_, Y AHORA LA _SAL_! SAL, _POR QUÉ _HAS SECUNDADO AL HELADO EN _TRAICIONARME_!" gritó.

"No te preocupes, Takao, estoy segura que el Sr. Sal se irá" dijo Seria. Se enfrentó a la Sal. "OYE TÚ! SÍ, TÚ!"

El gran bloque de sal pareció volverse a la idiota fémina llamada Seria.

"EXIJO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI FOTO DE KAI EN TUTÚ ROSA!"

Kai parpadeó. "Nunca he usado un tutú rosa..."

**:FLASHBACK:**

El pequeño Kai corría por toda la casa llevando una lata de pintura verde fosforescente en aerosol, y estaba usando un tutú rosa, riendo maniáticamente mientras graffiteaba a los ciudadanos de Rusia. "BWAHAHAHAHA! _NUNCA _CONTROLARÁN AL_ NIÑO ROSA_!" **(N/A: Inspirado por X Shadow Wolf X2. GRACIAS POR LA IDEA!)** "_NUNCA _ME VENCERÁN!"

No muy lejos atrás de él estaba Voltaire, intentando desesperadamente atraparlo. "KAI! REGRESA AQUÍ!"

Kai dejó de correr, se volvió, le sacó la lengua a su abuelo y salió corriendo, riendo sicóticamente.

"KAI!" gritó Voltaire, y dejó de perseguirlo. Sacó su celular y llamó a BIOVOLT. "BORIS!"

"Eeeh...¿Sí, señor?"

"Kai huyó..._otra vez_"

"Me percaté"

"Bien, pues, TRAE AL ESPÉCIMEN A PARA ATRAPARLO!"

"¿Espécimen A? ¿Está seguro?"

"Bueno, no, no quiero un gato con cuerpo de serpiente persiguiendo a mi nieto en medio de Moscú. Trae a la..._hembra _para atraparlo" suspiró.

"De acuerdo."

Kai corría, graffiteando personas, perros y cualquier cosa en su camino. En las paredes escribió: _KAI HIWATARI ESTUVO AQUÍ _ en verde fosforescente. "EL NIÑO ROSA ESTÁ SUELTO!" gritó maniáticamente. Corría, mirando hacia su ...eeh...arte...y no vio a su pequeña hermana frente a él, y chocó con ella.

"Hiwatari, _QUÉ _ESTÁS _HACIENDO_!" le gritó.

Kai parpadeó. "Yo no soy Hiwatari, SOY..." se paró y puso sus manos en sus caderas en pose heroica. "_EL NIÑO ROSA_! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aaaagh, las cosas que hago por..." levantó su mano.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron como platos. "NO ME LASTIMES! VIOLENCIA INFANTIL! _VIOLENCIA INFANTIL_!"

**:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Kai parpadeó. "Ah, sí..." sus ojos se abrieron ligeramene. "ME TOMASTE UNA FOTO ESA VEZ!" gritó.

Seria parpadeó. "Claro. ¿Qué esperabas?" le preguntó.

Kai se sentó en el suelo del cuarto esponjoso.

Rei parpadeó. "Okey" Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. "MAX! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!" gritó.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**FDA: oooh, qué va a PASAR!**

**Kai: ...un TUTÚ ROSA!**

**FDA: ;D AJÁ!**

**Seria: qué tiempos aquellos.**

**Max: QUÉ ME VA A PASAR! (agita a FDA) QUÉ! DIME!**

**FDA: (MIRADA ASESINA)**

**Max: ...(se va)**

**FDA: Recuerden mandar REVIEWS!**

**Kai: y le dará caretas a cualquiera que la haga sentirse hiperactiva otra vez**

**Seria: ERA GALLETAS, NO CARETAS!**

**FDA: eeeh... como sea... REVIEW!**


	2. La oscuridad caerá

**FDA: HOOOOOOOOOLA! REGRESÉ!**

**Kai: ...lo notamos...**

**FDA: CLARO QUE LO NOTARON! Ahora, CAPÍTULO DOS! WIIIIII!**

**Max: OKEY!**

**DOS: La oscuridad caerá**

Rei parpadeó. "De acuerdo..." sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "MAX! QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!" gritó.

Max había estado tratando de escapar de las aburridas paredes esponjosas azules de la celda acolchada, y había rasgado un gran, gigantesco agujero en la pared. El agua salada estaba inundando el cuarto... rápidamente. "Quiero nadar."

Rei suspiró. "Ni siquiera _sabes_ nadar!" dijo. "Y estamos en medio de la nada! Vamos a morir!" gritó, frenético.

Max levantó su tortuga de peluche rosa. "El Sr. Amarillo Segundo nos ayudará, él me lo dijo." Declaró Max.

Rei tenía un tic en el ojo. "No es posible que una estúpida tortuga rosa de peluche pueda ayudarnos" dijo.

Max ahogó un grito. "C-cómo...CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DEL SR. AMARILLO SEGUNDO! CONOCES SUS PODERES SOBRE EL AIRE Y LAS CORRIENTES MARINAS!" le gritó al neko-jin

Rei parpadeó. "Sí, claro... si tiene poderes sobre el aire y las corrientes marinas, ¿cómo nos va a ayudar a nadar?"

Max sonrió con orgullo. "_Eso_ es por lo que él es el Sr. Amarillo Segundo." sentenció.

Rei se rascó la cabeza. "Estoy confundido."

"Niño bobo..." suspiró Seria. Tomó una galleta aleatoria de una de las aleatorias cosas-bolsilludas de la pared. "¿Qué te enseñaron en el orfanato?"

Rei parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Seria.

Rei suspiró. "Yo no vivo en el orfanato." Dijo con voz alta y clara.

Seria parpadeó. "¿De qué estás hablando? Kai, ¿qué le pasa a Rei?" le preguntó a su hermano.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco. "No me preguntes." gruñó.

Seria frunció el entrecejo. "Eres un GROSEEEEEERO. GROSERO, Ge, Ere, O, Ese, E, Ere, O, GROSERO." Tomó un extintor de incendios aleatorio, y lo apuntó al techo.

Takao le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa?" le preguntó

Seria sonrió con orgullo. "Voy a...VOLAR!" anunció, y presionó un boton en la lata, que se transformó en una cosa parecida a un ave, y llevó volando a todos lejos del cuarto acolchado que el agua nunca llenó.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, la cosa aveacéa intentó comerse a Takao, ya que creyó que él era un gusano ya que era tan estúpido como uno, que en realidad no era estúpido, que en realidad era estúpido, que en realidad no era estúpido, que en realidad era estúpido, que en realidad no era-...en fin...

"POLLO ! NO! ME HAS TRAICIONADO! PRIMERO EL HELADO, LUEGO LA SAL, Y AHORA EL POLLO! NOOO! QUÉ HICE MAL!" gimió Takao.

Max se frotó la barbilla. "Bueno, dijiste que el helado era carísimo el Lunes, y clamaste que la sal estaba muy salada el viernes, y que el pollo rostizado como que parecía un estúpido montón de cenizas el Martes, y..."

"NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO, MAX!" gritó Takao.

La cosa aveácea de repente desapareció en una nube de humo rosa.

Seria suspiró. "Oh, bueno, Kira me dijo sobre eso..." entró a la casa.

Kai parpadeó. "Estamos...en casa..." dijo.

Mientras los BladeBreakers entraban al cuerto, se dieron cuenta de que las paredes seguían pintadas de ese molesto color rojo.

"Eeeh... ¿por qué estás–" empezó Rei, pero fue interrumpido.

"Es una larga historia, jovencito. Eres demasiado joven para que te lo explique." Le respondió Seria.

Rei parpadeó. "Eeehm, claro..."

Kai puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermana estaba oficialmente volviéndose rara y más rara cada segundo.

"Y..." gritó Seria de repente, haciendo que los chicos saltaran. "LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!"

"EN SERIO! QUÉ ES!" gritó Takao.

"No sé..." dijo Seria, frotándose la barbilla.

"-.-U Entonces, ¿por qué nos lo dijiste?" preguntó Rei.

Seria se encogió de hombros. "Porque estaba aburrida, ¿porque más?" brincó desde la escalera. "Estoy en huelga!" anunció.

Los cuatro chicos parpadearon. "¿Por qué?" preguntaron todos.

Seria sacó un gran letrero de su bolsillo. "ESTO!" declaró. "SALVEN MIS CLONES!"

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron desorbitadamente. "te CLONASTE!" gritó.

Seria asintió. "Ajá! Dos mil millones de veces." Dijo, presionó un botón y una galleta apareció.

Seria la mordió, esperando que los chicos enloquecieran o algo así.

"Dos mil millones..." suspiró Rei. "Esto no es bueno..."

"No, sí lo es!" gritó Max. "Puedo clonar mis dulces!" ahogó un grito. "MI DESEO SE HA VUELTO REALIDAD!" gritó por fin. "RÁPIDO! DEBEMOS AGRADECERLE A DIOS!" prosiguió.

"Eeeeh, ¿Max? No creo que tengamos que..." empezó Rei, pero se detuvo al ver a Max orando

"Querido Dios, gracias por mi aventura dentro de un cuarto acolchado. Fue muy educatriva para mi. Gracias por volver realidad mi deseo. Gracias por la gente aleatoria como Seria y Takao y el Sr. Amarillo Segundo, quien es casi tan poderoso como tú, y que es amarillo, no rosa. Espero que tu puedas entender mis ideas mejor que mi idiota amigo Rei Kon. Amén." Abrió los ojos.

Rei parpadeó. "¿Acabas de llamarme idiota?" le preguntó, furioso de que su amigo hiciera eso.

Max asintió. "Ajá, eso es considerado un gran honor en el Reino del Bombón, deberías estar orgulloso."

"-.-U Eeeh...sí, claro...seguro que lo es..." dijo Rei

Max bostezó. "Estoy cansado. ES HORA DE LA SIESTA!" anunció, y desapareció

Los otros tres chicos parpadearon, y lentamente se alejaron de Seria y el lugar donde estaba Max antes de que desapareciera.

"Hey, ¿cómo es que Takao no puede desaparecer?" pensó Kai en voz alta.

Takao asintió. "SÍ! QUIERO DESAPARECER TAMBIÉN! ...Esperen...NO! NO QUIERO-" demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido.

Rei tragó saliva. "¿Kai? ¿Estamos condenados también?" preguntó.

Kai asintió lentamente. "Sí, Rei, lo estamos." suspiró.

Seria puso los ojos en blanco. "TONTERÍAS! LA CONDENA NO EXISTE! Ahora, repitan después de mí!"

Kai parpadeó. "Eh, eso no será necesario..." replicó rápidamente.

Rei, de cualquier forma, repitió la frase. "La condena no existe" dijo. "la condena no existe. La condena no existe." Siguió repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Kai parpadeó otra vez. "¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?" agitó su mano frente a él. Rei no reaccionó. Kai sacó cuidadosamente a Drigger de su bolsillo, pero frunció el ceño cuand se dio cuenta de que Rei tampoco respondió a eso, y siguió repitiendo esa maldita frase una y otra vez.

"¿Ves? ¿Por qué no puedes ser una buena marioneta com ÉL, querido hermano?" preguntó Seria.

El cuarto se oscureció.

"Seria, ¿qué está pasando?" le preguntó Kai.

"no estoy haciendo nada!" chilló Seria. Su brocha gorda se elevó en el aire, y empezó a a flotar por todo el lugar, cambiando de forma.

Kai la miró con rabia.

"Ella está diciendo la verdad, niño. Porque yo soy la que está haciendo todo este desmadre" Dijo una voz femenina.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron desorbitadamente. Sólo había una chica que él conocía con esa clase de voz en todo el mundo, y él no quería que fuera verdad. Era obviamente Kira, la amiga bruja sicótica de Seria que tenía muy mal manejo de la ira.


	3. ¿Mago de Oz?

**Disclaimer:** Este anime no me pertenece, pero Kira y Seria SÍ me pertenecen : )

**TRES: ¿Mago de Oz?**

En la mirada de Kira había odio y molestia, y psicosis pura en su cara "Adivinen quién regresó!" dijo, sonriendo malignamente.

"-.-U Ya me voy..." dijo Kai, deslizándose hacia la puerta, que había desaparecido. "¿Qué dem...?" se volvió para encontrar una ventana por la cual salir, pero se percató que el cuarto se había transformado aleatoriamente en La Escuela de Efectos Aleatorios "Genial... curso de verano" murmuró.

Rei, Takao y Max ya estaban en sus lugares. Kai tomó un asiento vacío, molesto.

"MUY BIEN, CLASE! HOY ESTUDIAREMOS MATEMÁTICAS!" dijo Seria, saludando a los cuatro chicos que asintieron lentamente, confundidos.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero yo no hice nada como para estar en el curso de verano!" se quejó Max, y abrazó su tortuga ros- ejem, AMARILLA.

"NO TRAIGAN JUGUETES A LA ESCUELA!" gritó Seria, señalando la tortuga. "NO ACEPTARÉ BEBÉS LLORONES EN MI SALÓN!" gritó, mirando asesinamente a Max, que se ocultaba atrás de la tortuga.

Kira puso los ojos en blanco. Arrastró a Seria hacia la ventana, y la lanzó por ella, sacudiéndose las manos. "¿Qué?" le preguntó a los asombrados e impactados chicos. "Ella dijo 'no bebés llorones en el salón', así que decidí hacerle un favor" dijo, confusa.

"Eeeh...pero, Kira-" empezó Takao, pero fue interrumpido.

"NO HABLES! Bueno... dado que Seria ya no está aquí, YO SERÉ SU MAESTRA!" dijo. Mientras se reía malignamente, unos rayos cruzaron el cielo, unos truenos retumbaron y las ventanas se rompieron, sorprendentemente, ya que estaban hechas de plástico, y estallaron en un puñado de mariposas que en realidad, de verdad y **EN SERIO** sabían volar.

De repente, una naranja apareció. La naranja caminó hacia Kira, que la levantó. "¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme que es éste objeto extraño, inesperado y maldito?" preguntó dulcemente, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

Max levantó la mano. "UN DULCE! O quizás...UN PRODUCTO AZUCARADO!" gritó.

Takao levantó la mano. "ME LO PUEDO COMER!" preguntó, con el estómago gruñendo.

Rei y Kai intercambiaron unas miradas incómodas.

"Una naranja" dijeron los dos, aburridos.

"NO!" gritó Kira. "ES UN GATO!" gritó, señalando al... eeeh... gato-con-forma-de-naranja "¡¿¡¿Qué demonios ENSEÑAN las escuelas a los niños estos días!" dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Kai parpadeó. Se preguntó si sería aquello por lo que Seria y Kira habían regresado; las dos fueron expulsadas del país por leer a los niños historias trastornadas, enseñándoles cosas altamente perturbadoras que no eran pornografía.

"Es un GATO!" dijo Max.

Kira sonrió. "GENIAL! TENEMOS UN GANADOR!" chilló, y ejecutó un pequeño baile de la victoria.

Takao levantó la mano. "¿Puedo comérmelo?" preguntó, con una servilleta blanca atada a su cuello, y con un tenedor y una cuchara en las manos, y un salero y un pimentero a sus lados.

Kira se encogió de hombres. "Claro." Dijo, lanzando el gato-que-parecía-naranja, que se transformó en un gato y clavó las garras en la cara de Takao. "MREOW! MREOW! MRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Y el gato golpeó a Takao con una silla vacía que simplemente había decidido aleatoriamente estar en un salón con dos estudiantes locos y una maestra loca, y otros dos estudiantes que eran probablemente los únicos que estaban cuerdos, y una persona loca que parecía una maestra escalando por una de las paredes del edificio que simplemente se transformó aleatoriamente en una aleatoria montaña cubierta de nieve en ese momento aleatorio del tiempo.

"NIEVE! HAGAMOS UN MONO DE NIEVE!" grió Max, y le lanzó una bola de nieve a Takao en el proceso. "Uuuuups...EN FIN!" llevaba una sonrisa malignamente sicópata, y se puso a dar vueltas por todos lados.

Su tortuga de peluche rosa – quiero decir, _amarilla _– fue descuidadamente lanzada sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Max ahogó un grito. "SEÑOR AMARILLO! POBRE DE MÍ! SE CONGELARÁ HASTA MORIR! ALGUIEN SÁLVELO DE LAS GARRAS DE LA MUERTE! EL NO PUEDE MORIR! AGUANTE, SR. AMARILLO! VOY POR USTEEEEEED!" gritó, y buceó en la nieve, logrando sujetar a su tortuga.

"Eeeeh... ¿Max? Estoy seguro que no tenemos que ser tan dramáticos con esto..." dijo Rei, y tragó saliva ante la maligna mirada que le lanzó Max.

"Tú no crees que él es real, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Max maléficamente.

"Bueno, depende del significado que le des a real, ¿verdad, Kai?" le preguntó Rei, nervioso.

Kai se encogió de hombros. Estaba leyendo una revista en medio de la nada. "Bueno, podemos enviar a mi hermana a este lugar en Alemania... tienen muy buenos psiquiatras..." dijo.

"No crees que él es especial, ¡¿verdad!" le gritó Max, mirándolo asesinamente. "Bueno, esás mal! El Sr. Amarillo Segundo tiene una gran dignidad e inteligencia, y creo que le debes una disculpa!" gruñó, sujetando la tortuga frente a su cara.

"Pero yo no hice nada!" dijo Rei desesperadamente. "¡¿Hola! ¡¿Siquiera me estás ESCUCHANDO!" gritó "Oye, Kai, necesito ayuda!"

Kai no levantó la mirada de la revista.

Rei suspiró. "Nadie me escucha..."

Kai levantó la mirada. "Max, cálmate y baja esa cosa" ordenó. Max lo hizo, y Kai puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo siento, Rei, ¿dijiste algo?" preguntó.

Rei dejó escapar un grito de frustración, y se fue pisando fuerte, azotando la puerta de una cabaña aleatoria.

Se oyó un click, y la cabeza de Seria se asomó desde un lado de la montaña.

"AHHH! UN CADÁVER! Y VIENE PARA ACÁ!" gritó Takao.

"CORRAN TODOS! UN CADÁVER QUE ANTES ESTABA VIVO PERO AHORA ES UNA PERSONA MUERTA ESTÁ SUELTO!" gritó Max. Levantó al Sr. Amarillo Segundo hasta su oído. "¿Qué dice, Sr. Amarillo Segundo? ¿Cree que es hora del almuerzo para los humanos Y el cadáver?" preguntó Max, sacando una canasta de picnic de su pequeño bolsillo.

El 'cadáver' era Seria, escalando los Himalayas donde ella los había teletransportado porque decidió que sería mejor escalar una montaña en vez de una escuela con un montón de efectos aleatorios.

"Hey chicos!" gritó, balanceándose, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, tambaleándose un poco. Kira y Takao la ayudaron a regresar a la montaña. Llevaba puesto un traje de esquiar blanco, y un sombrero negro "¿Es hora del almuerzo?" preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Max asintió. "Pero ten cuidado: hay un cadáver suelto!" le advirtió, dándole un sandwich hecho de galletas.

Seria lo tomó y le dio una mordida "De acuerdo" dijo, y le dio otra mordida "Adivinen qué!" dijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Max y Takao a coro.

Seria tomó una galleta. "¿Qué, qué?" peguntó, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Takao y Max parpadearon.

"¿Es una pregunta capciosa?" preguntó Max con cautela.

Seria parpadeó. "¿Cuál pregunta?" preguntó a su vez, confundida.

Max parpadeó. Uno de sus ojos tuvo un tic dos veces. "NO LO SÉ! WAHHHH!" gritó, salió corriendo azotando la puerta de la cabaña aleatoria que acababa de transformarse aleatoriamente en un granero, que estaba sobre la aleatoria montaña cubierta de nieve, que también se transformó aleatoriamente en una granja.

"¿por qué estamos en una granja?" preguntó Rei, asomándose por la ventana.

"Porque..." empezó Kira, con una sonrisa que crecía y crecía.

"NOS GUSTAN LAS VACAS!" gritaron Seria y Kira a la vez, abrazando una vaca gorda.

"Muu." Dijo la Vaca, alejándose de las dos niñas trastornadamente maniáticas.

"NOO! VAQUICIA! REGRESA!" Gritó Seria, corriendo tras ella.

Kai parpadeó. "¿Vaquicia?" dijo, parpadeando otra vez.

"¿Por qué 'Vaquicia'?" le preguntó Rei a Kira.

Kira puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, es el _mejor _nombre en la historia! Duh!" dijo, y se volvió, corriendo tras la vaca también. "ESPÉRENME! VAQUICIA! SIÉNTATE! Es decir... QUIETA!"

Kai suspiró, y entró en el granero y cerró la puerta. No habían pasado cinco segundos y Takao irrumpió por la puerta, haciéndola caer al piso.

"ESTOY **ABURRIDO**!" gritó, y una galleta apareció.

"Hola!" dijo la galleta.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron como platos. "INCREÍBLE! UNA GALLETA QUE HABLA!" gritó.

Max corrió a su lado en un segundo "UN PRODUCTO AZUCARADO!"

"Hola," dijo la galleta de nuevo. "Les traigo saludos del Mundo de las Galletas! Queremos conquistar su mundo, y éste parece un buen lugar para-"

Takao le dio una mordida a la galleta.

Max se comió el resto.

"NOO! LA PAGARÁN **CARO**!" alcanzó a gritar, antes de que atravesara el esófago de Max hacia su estómago, donde sería disuelta por ácidos hidroclorhídricos.

De repente, un fuerte **CRACK** corrió por el aire, perforando el silencio.

Rei y Kai corrieron hacia el cuarto.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?" preguntó Kai.

"¿Rompieron algo ustedes dos?" les preguntó Rei.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza rápidamente.

Kai y Rei intercambiaron miradas suspicaces que decían 'Takao y Max hicieron algo'.

Entonces, la casa tembló, y algunos pedazos del techo cayeron al suelo.

Max brincó a los brazos de Takao, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Rei, que cayó sobre Kai, que simplemente cayó, con los otros tres sobre él.

"Quítense!" rugió Kai, y los otros se apuraron por quitarse. Los truenos retumbaron, y los rayos cruzaron el cielo, y Max se acercó a Rei, que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro piadosamente, y Takao corrió hacia Kai, quien lo ignoró completamente.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras veían la furia del viento desde la ventana.

La casa estaba siendo llevada por un tornado... y ellos estaban dentro de la casa.

"HEY CHICOS!" gritó alguien sobre el rugido de los vientos.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon para ver a Seria y Kira montadas en una escoba.

Kira llevaba un traje de bruja, capa negra, bufanda blanca, pantalones de mezclilla negros, una blusa sin mangas blancas y un sobrero negro puntiagudo que no se caía de su cabeza. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes negros que le llegaban hasta el codo.

Seria llevaba un uniforme similar, sólo que con diferentes colores. Ella llevaba una caba blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, blusa sin mangas y bufanda negras, y sus guantes eran blancas. En su cabeza, sin embargo, llevaba un sombrero blanco con punta redondeada.

Básicamente, eran trajes opuestos.

"Que tengan un buen viaje hacia la tierra de Oz, chicos!" gritó Kira, y se rió malignamente.

Seria y Kira rieron, mientras la casa era destruida parcialmente y parcialmente era llevada por el viento.

"OZ? QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!" gritó Max frenéticamente. Todavía estaba en los brazos de Rei, que se estaban entumiendo.

Seria rió. "Ya lo verán!" respondió, y desapareció con Kira y sus mañas de brujas.

Los cuatro chicos cundieron en pánico, y de repente se sintieron muy mareados. Intentaron resistir, pero sus párpados pesaban, y pronto cayeron dormidos.

Mientras tanto, la casa se estrelló justo sobre la Estúpida Bruja del Este y su sombrero amarillo de peluche.

**N/A:** Jeje…esto fue divertido! Espero recibir montones y montones de reviews por éste! Arigato!

**Adiós**

**Sayonara**

**안녕**

**Au Revoir **

**Good bye**

_FallenDeathAngel_-


	4. Eeeh ¿Mago de Oz? ¡Sí, claro!

**Disclaimer:** Este anime no me pertenece, pero lo que sí me pertenece es:

**- El Mundo Ozzo**

**- Celia, alias "Su Alteza Real, La Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna**

**Romanov del Mundo Ozzo"**

**- Seria Kimu Hiwatari, alias "Su Alteza, Princesa Seria Kimu Hiwatari del Mundo Ozzo"**

**- Kira Mashimu alias "Su Alteza, Princesa Kira del Mundo Ozzo" **

**- ¿El Mago de Oz? Eeeh... sí, claro. - **

"Qué dem..."

"AHH! UN LILIPUTIENSE!" gritó Max, corrió, se estrelló contra un árbol y gritó de dolor.

Rei y Kai intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Liliputiense?" preguntó Rei, mirando a Kai, que simplemente cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros.

"¿A QUIÉN RAYOS ESTÁS LLAMANDO 'LILIPUTIENSE', MOCOSO?"

Rei abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz. Él conocía esa voz. Abrió la puerta de madera, y miró hacia abajo. Quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a aquel por quien Max gritaba. "¿Kevin?"

El beyluchador peli-verde se volvió. "Oh, Hiya Rei." Hizo una pausa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

Rei parpadeó. Se volvió. "KAAAIII!" gritó, regresando a la casa de madera. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

Kai suspiró. "¿Por qué debería saberlo?" refunfuñó.

Takao mordió un bizcocho de canela. "Dulce", dijo, y sonrió ampliamente. "¿No lo ves, Rei? ¡Estamos aquí porque Dios tiene una sorpresa para nosotros! ¡Y vaya que nos dio una sorpresa!", dijo.

Rei parpadeó. Takao tenía un buen punto. Y estaba en lo cierto; ellos nunca habrían esperado que Seria y Kira regresaran y los torturaran otra vez. Y los llevaron a una tierra nueva y bizarra, lo que _también _fue inesperado.

Takao tenía razón.

¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡TAKAO TENÍA RAZÓN!

Takao sostuvo en alto su bizcocho. "¡ESTE BIZCOCHO ES LA OBRA DEL SEÑOR! ¡NADIE MÁS PUEDE HACER UN BIZCOCHO CON EL ADORABLE Y DULCE SABOR DE LA CANELA!" gritó, y rió maniacamente.

Rei cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Takao..." Sacó un aleatorio sartén azul neón que había aleatoriamente aparecido en el aire aleatorio. "¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!", gritó, y golpeó a Takao en la cabeza con él.

El aire se llenó del "CLANG" del metal siendo estrellado contra el cráneo de Takao.

Takao se desparramó sobre el suelo, inconsciente, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules "Mami... ayúdame...porfis..." gimió, con ojos de espiral.

Afuera, Kevin y su equipo de liliputienses estaban gritando que debían matar al niño rubio que estaba aterrorizando la tierra de los Liliputienses.

Kai se levantó, pasó junto a la forma Iracunda de Rei, y sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Takao. Abrió la puerta y salió.

"¡CIERREN EL #€$t&$ HOCICO!" gritó, mirando asesinamente a casi todos, incluso Max, quien estaba extrañamente... sentado y leyendo. O.o;;

Toda la gente pequeña, incluyendo a Kevin, dejaron de discutir los unos con los otros, y parpadearon con sus grandes ojos viendo al chico con cabellos bicolor.

Max bostezó, y se puso en pie. Parpadeó, y parpedeó otra vez.

Y parpadeó otra vez.

Y parpadeó otra vez.

Y parpadeó una y otra vez.

Y caminó hacia Kai, y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Kai levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

Max asintió, y dijo "¿Estamos los dos teniendo el mismo sueño?"

"¬¬U Eeeeh... ¿Max? No estamos soñando."

Max miró a Kai, boquiabierto. "¿No?" preguntó, estupefacto. "¡ESTOY ESTUPEFACTO!" gritó, y agitó los brazos dramáticamente. "¡TODO ESTO ES REALIDAD!", gritó, mientras sus ojos azules se desorbitaban. "Y..." e hizo una pausa, con los ojos estrábicos en un paroxismo dramático. "¡Y YO SOY SU CREADOR!", profirió, y empezó a reír. Sonó más o menos así:

"MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

...Oookey, tal vez SÍ sonó así...

Kai suspiró, y golpeó a Max en la cara. "Supéralo, idiota" le gruñó.

Max ahogó un grito. "¡HAS GOLPEADO AL CREADOR! ¡QUÉ DESCORTÉS!" sacó al Sr. Amarillo Segundo. "¿NO ES CIERTO, SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO?"

El juguete de Max replicó con un chillido, porque era un juguete que chillaba, y su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo, porque Max lo había agitado. Max sostuvo la tortuga frente a la cara de Kai (n/t: recordemos que el sr. Amarillo Segundo es una tortuga rosa) "EL SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO HA DECLARADO QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ASESINÓ A LOS HABITANTES DE LA COLONIA PERDIDA DE ROANOKE!"

"o.oU...¿QUÉ?" gritó Kai, notando las extrañas y aterrorizadas miradas que él y Max recibían de Kevin y su grupito. "La Colonia Perdida de QUÉ?" gritó Kai otra vez.

De repente, una voz de ARRIBA tronó con fuerza.

"Ejem. La Colonia Perdida de Roanoke es una colonia que había permanecido escondida de los Norteamericanos y el Reino Unido. De acuerdo a los libros de historioa, la Isla Roanoke estaba lejos de la costa de lo que ahora es Carolina del Norte en Julio de 1587, es decir, veinte años antes de que Mr. John Smith llegara a Jamestown, Vriginia. El gobernador de la colonia, John White, regresó a Inglaterra a conseguir provisiones, y dijo que si se metían en problemas grabaran una cruz en un árbol. Cuando regresó, todos se habían ido, y las únicas pistas fueron las letras CROATAN, grabadas en un poste, y CRO en un árbol cercano" Dijo la voz. "Gracias por su atención, eso es todo."

Todos estaban silenciosos mientras el hombre de ARRIBA desapareció, y todo estaba callado ahora.

"¡TODOS ALABEN AL ÚNICO E INIGUALABLE HOMBRE LLAMADO ARRIBA POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN!" Gritó Kenny súbitamente, golpeando el aire.

"¡AUCH!" le gritó el aire. "¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER GOLPEADO!" gritó, y bofeteó a Kevin, que quedó tendido en el camino dorado, inconsciente.

"-.-U Como sea..." dijo Max, volviéndose a Kai otra vez. Aleatoriamente, sacó un aleatorio plato de gallestas. "¿Gustas una galleta?" dijo, poniéndole el plato bajo la nariz.

"...No..." dijo Kai, apartando de sí el plato.

Max furnció elentrecejo. "¡DE ACUERDO!" gritó, y devoró las galletas, dándole algunas de vez en cuando a su tortuga de peluche rosa/amarilla, que no las comía porque su boca había sido cosida por sus propios creadores.

sniff- qué cruel de su parte coserle la boca...-sniff-

Kai gritó, frustrado, y regresó a la cabaña "DÓNDE #€§€¬"$/ ESTAMOS?" gritó al tope de sus pulmones aunque, de hecho, no puedes hacer eso.

Bueno, sí puedes, porque tu voz es arriba de tus pulmones, así que puedes hablar al tope de tus pulmones, susurrar al tope de tus pulmones, y así sucesivamente.

Chido, ¿no? Apuesto a que se están preguntando porqué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma. O porqué estoy hablando con ustedes cuando de hecho debería estar escribiendo el fic. Bien, ¡SIGAMOS CON EL FIC!

Kai entró furioso por la puerta, gruñendo algo acerca de sierras eléctricas y su hermana.

"KAI! ¿PORQUÉ REGRESASTE AQUÍ?" gritó Rei, con una mirada frenética. "Eeh... quiero decir..." Se dio una palmada en la frente. "Soy un idiota" murmuró.

Takao parpadeó. "Hey..." Dijo, mirando a su alrededor. "¡ESTAMOS EN UNA CABAÑA! ¡YA NO ESTAMOS EN BEY CITY!" gritó. Luego, soltó un chillido de niñita histérica.

Kai lo miró con furia, caminó hacia él, tomó la primera cosa aleatoria que encontró (un patito de goma) y lo arrojó hacia Takao.

El patito de hule rió maniáticamente, y se convirtió en una rebanada de queso.

Takao ahogó un grito, abrió los ojos como platos, y llevó sus manos a su corazón. "¡QUESO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONAS!" Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomó aliento. "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" se detuvo, tomó el queso, y se lo tragó entero.

Rei parpadeó. "Técnicamente, también se tragó al pato de hule" dijo lentamente.

Kai tenía una mirada de ligero disgusto, y meneó la cabeza "Lo que sea..." murmuró.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Max estaba en el arco. Con una mirada asesina, levantó un dedo, con el que apuntó a Takao dramáticamente y gritó "¡TÚ!"

Takao parpadeó. Miró al dedo que apuntaba, y luego atrás de sí. "Hey, Max, ¿sabías que estás hablando con una pared?"

Max parpadeó. "¡HOLA, PARED! ME LLAMO MAX! ¡Y TE ESTOY HABLANDO!" dijo, agitando la mano frenéticamente hacia la pared.

Él y Takao se acercaron hacia la pared, entablando conversación.

Rei suspiró. "Eeeeh... ¿chicos? Es una pared. No pueden hablar con una pared..." dijo lentamente.

"¡OH CLARO!"

Kai y Rei intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

"¡LA OMNIPOTENTE Y PODEROSA PARED HA HABLADO! INCLINÉMONOS Y ALABEMOS SU TODOPODEROSA IRA POR NINGUNA RAZÓN EN ESPECIAL - OTRA VEZ!" Kevin gritó súbitamente, trepando a través de la ventana que aleatoriamente habían aparecido y se habían abierto para él, y se estrelló contra el piso.

Los pequeños Liliputienses pasaron sobre él, tratando de seguir a su líder, Kevin, para alabar a su nuevo ídolo, la pared.

La pared crujió y dijo "¡GRACIAS, MIS ADORADORES! ¡NO LOS DECEPCIONARÉ! ¡PUES SOY UNA VERDADERA PARED PARLANTE, Y NO UNA NIÑA LOCA ESCONDIÉNDOSE DETRÁS DE ALGUNA ESTÚPIDA CORTINA IMAGINARIA, HABLANDO CON UN MICRÓFONO QUE PROYECTA MI VOZ, CAMBIÁNDOLA DE MANERA QUE PAREZCA UNA VOZ MASCULINA!"

Kai parpadeó, y arrastró una silla por el piso, ignorando los gritos de dolor que los liliputienses soltaron cuando la silla de Kai los atropelló.

"¿VEN? ¡ASÍ ES COMO SU ALTO LÍDER SE SIENTE CUANDO PASAN SOBRE ÉL!" , chilló Kevin, y sollozó.

"¿Alto?" preguntó Max, mirándolo. "¡Entonces yo debo ser chaparro!" chilló.

Kevin sonrió. "¡SÍ! ¡SOY ALTO! ¡INCLÍNENSE ANTE MI ALTURA POR NINGUNA RAZÓN EN ESPECIAL!" gritó, con las manos en las caderas, y el pecho levantado.

Entonces, Kai le lanzó un ladrillo a la cabeza, causando que Kevin quedara noqueado.

Max ahogó un grito. "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!" dijo, señalando con un dedo acusador a Kai, quien cruzó los brazos, molesto. "¡HAS HECHO QUE EL GIGANTE, ALTÍSIMO SEÑOR DIOS QUEDARA INCONSCIENTE! ¡LO PAGARÁS!"

Los liliputienses chillaron algo hacia Max.

"Oh, esperen" dijo Max, arrodillándose para escuchar sus vocecillas mejor. Era una maravilla cómo sus delicados oídos eran capaces de entender la horrible chillonería de las voces chillonas de los liliputienses, quienes tenían una voz chillona que en serio chilloneaba como si estuvieran locos.

¿Mencioné que tenían voces chillones que chillaban terriblemente mal?

Como sea...

Max asintió a cada palabra que ellos dijeron, y entonces se puso en pie. Apuntó a Kai, y gritó dramáticamente. "¡TÚ! ¡INDIVIDUO!"

Rei parpadeó, y Kai... sólo puso cara de -.-U

"¡ESTÁS ACUSADO DE ASESINATO! ¿CÓMO TE DECLARAS?" le preguntó, con su tortuga de peluche orgullosamente frente al estoico chico.

Takao empezó a dar saltos. "¡OOH! ¡OOH! ¡ÉSTA ME LA SÉ!" dijo, levantando la mano.

Max señaló a su amigo. "¡SÍ! ¡ÉL TIENE LA RESPUESTA! ¿CUÁL ES?"

Takao sonrió abiertamente. "¡CHOCOLATE! ¡EL CHOCOLATE NO ME HA TRAICIONADO AÚN! ¡GRACIAS AL SEÑOR POR EL CHOCOLATE!"

Max aplaudió. "¡EXCELENTE! ¡AHORA LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER!" gritó.

Rei parpadeó.

Max se volvió hacia Kai. "¡PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA!" le gritó a la cara, señalando a Takao, quien había dejado de saltar.

"¡ESTOY CASADO CON KAI! ¡MI MEJOR DE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS! ¡GENIAL!" Takao chilló. "¡QUIERO UN ANILLO! ¡UN ANILLO CON DIAMANTES!" chilló otra vez. "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ANILLO!" exigió.

Rei se alejó rápidamente de Takao, percatándose de que acababa de decir exactamente lo mismo que el fantasme en la película "El anillo" había dicho.

Kai parpadeó lentamente, y entonces dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña. Abrió la puerta, salió, y la cerró con un golpe.

Max parpadeó. "Creo que la boda se canceló, entonces." Dijo, y suspiró. "¡Lo siento mucho por ti, debes estar devastado!", chilló a Takao, quien parpadeó.

"¿Debería estar devastado?" preguntó estúpidamente, rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces, la pared gritó, "¡NO! KAI ES UN GROSERO NIÑO-PÁJARO-ROSA!" chirrió la pared "¡NIÑO GROSERO! ¡NIÑO ROSA! ¡NIÑO PÁJARO! ¡NIÑO KAI-OSO! ¡MOCOSO!"

De repente, un trueno retumbó, un rayo atravesó el cielo, espejos aleatorios se quebraron aleatoriamente, y las cortinas gritaron, y una aleatoria señora gorda gritó con toda su voz, antes de que se convirtiera en canción, y desapareció-

"Ya llegué, BladeBreakers," anunció una voz tenebrosa y familiar.

Rei parpadeó, y miró a la chica. No era sino Kira, con su disfraz de bruja, excepto que algunas partes de la ropa habían cambiado.

Ahora usaba:

Una capa negra,

Una blusa sin mangas negra,

Pantalones de mezclilla negros,

Botas negras,

Sombrero negro,

Y una bufanda blanca.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kira, dando a uno de los liliputienses su sombrero, que colgó en un perchero aleatorio.

Rei miró rápidamente a Max y Takao hablando con la pared, y a Kai siendo arrastrado hacia la cabaña por una manzana gigante, y miró a Rei asesinamente, diciendo 'No digas nada' "Eh, ¿leyes físicas?" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros

Kira suspiró. "No hay tal cosa como leyes físicas. Todo es una mentira. El monstruo de Loch Ness es real, pero de hecho es un lindo y pachoncito gatito, que puede ponerse peligroso y molesto cuando alguien intenta comérselo, como hizo Takao anteriormente, ¿entendido?"

Rei parpadeó, y agitó la cabeza.

Kira suspiró. "Qué mal por ti. Estarán atrapados aquí hasta que entiendan las leyes del Mundo Ozzo" dijo, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Mundo Ozzo?" repitieron Rei, Max, Takao, Kai y la tortuga de peluche de Max, que estaba en los amorosos brazos protectores de su dueño.

"¡Síp!" dijo Kira, sonriendo. "¡EL MUNDO OZZO!" gritó, sacando un mapa con forma de corazón. "¡El Mundo Ozzo es una realidad alterna de la Tierra de Oz! ¡El Mundo Ozzo también es llamado Ozzo! Aquí estamos", dimo, señalando el centro del corazón con un lápiz. "¡El centro de Ozzo! Este lugar es llamado Ozzo Liliput, porque los Liliputienses y su líder, Kevin, viven en ésta área", dijo, y dibujó un círculo alrededor de cierta área del bosque que estaba rotulada "Ozzo Liliput"

Kai puso los ojos en blanco. "Todo esto es muy educativo, pero creo que preferiría estar en CASA, con gente NORMAL alrededor de mi mansión NORMAL", dijo sin emoción alguna.

Kira lo miró con furia. "¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR MI LECCIÓN! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE NECESITAN SABER PARA SU FUTURO, INDIVIDUO ANORMAL!" le girtó, golpeando la cabeza de Kai con su martillo de goma. "Ahora", prosiguió, sacando una cosa parecida a una pistola, "Este lugar es llamado Ozzo Balde porque el deporte de Beyblade sólo está permitido aquí. Este lugar es gobernado por el mismísimo Su Alteza Real, El Gran y Supremo Oliver! Dijo, y sonrió. "Aquí", dijo, señalando otra parte del corazón "está Inkheart. Aquí viven un grupo de salvajes demonios Youkai. Se le llama Inkheart porque ellos usan tinta para crear ilusiones. Son demonios Nukdae Youkai, aquí que son en parte demonios, y en parte lobos. Sin embargo, sólo a las mujeres se les permite vivir aquí. Los hombres son o sacrificados, asesinados, torturados, comidos, o usados para jugar, y entonces son destruidos. Sin embargo, los únicos dos hombres son Su Alteza Real, el Supremo Tala y su amigo, Su Alteza Real, el Supremo Bryan."

"¡BRYAN Y TALA!" le gritó Kai, mirándola asesinamente. "¡LOS TRAJISTE _A ELLOS_ AQUÍ!"

Kira rió con nerviosismo. "Eh...Bien, por _aquí_," dijo, señalando otra parte del bosque "está la Ciudad Zafiro. Se dice que es la única salida. Y la mismísima Su Alteza Real, La Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanov gobierna aquí. Así como su consejera real, Su Alteza, la Princesa Seria". Sonrió con orgullo, y continuó. "Ciudad Zafiro es la capital del Mundo Ozzo. Todo lo que todos hacen deber ser primero aprobado por Su Alteza, la Princesa Seria, o por Su Alteza Real, La Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanov."

"¡ANASTASIA!" Max ahogó un grito. "¡ELLA ESTÁ _MUERTA_! ¡¿ESTAMOS SIENDO GOBERNADOS POR GENTE MUERTA! ¡LOS CADÁVERES SE HAN APODERADO DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡LA TIERRA PODRÍA SER EL SIGUIENTE! ¡NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÁN EN RIESGO! ¡DEBEMOS VIAJAR A CIUDAD ZAFIRO, Y REGRESAR A CASA INMEDIATAMENTE!", gritó

Kai suspiró.

Kira dobló el mapa en forma de corazón.

"Entonces, si Seria es una Princesa, ¿quién eres tú?" le preguntó Takao, con una galleta en la mano.

Kira sonrió malévolamente. "Soy," comenzó, y una nube de humo se formó, haciendo que ella tosieran, antes de que pudiera presentarse, "SU ALTEZA, LA PRINCESA KIRA DEL MUNDO OZZO!"

Rei suspiró, y frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces qué haces aquí?" le preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

"Se me ordenó que les informara que Su Alteza Real, la Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanov quiere que vayan a Ciudad Zafiro, AHORA, para entrevistarse con ella" les explicó Kira.

"¿Una entrevista?" preguntó Takao, sonriendo. "¡LE PUEDO HABLAR A MI PAPÁ!" gritó, dando saltitos.

"Oh, ¿dije "entrevista"? Quise decir para un asunto medio-dizque-más o menos- secreto" dijo Kira, golpeando su barbilla con el dedo.

"¿Una cosa secreta?" cuestionó Rei, frunciendo el ceño.

Max estrechó sus ojos, indignado. "¿Te atrevea a cuestionar la autoridad de Su Alteza Real, La Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanov y su poder de crear tales palabras aleatorias?", le preguntó con una voz tenebrosamente calma. "¡¿TE ATREVES!" le gritó, señalándole con el dedo.

Rei parpadeó. "Eh..."

Kira hizo que le mapa desapareciera en una hube de humo rosa, y sonrió. "Como sea, ¡ya deben irse, niños!" dijo, todavía sonriendo.

"¡NIÑOS! ¡SOMOS ADULTOS, Y ESPERO LA MISMA CLASE DE RESPETO QUE LE DAS A ESOS SERES IDIOTAMENTE ALTOS CON TIROIDES HIPERACTIVAS!" gritó Max súbitamente.

Rei parpadeó. "Se llaman 'adultos', Max," lo corrigió, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Max lo miró sombríamente "Con que adultos, ¿eh?" dijo, tronando sus dedos. "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CORREGIRME, BESTIA GATUNA CON RASGOS HUMANOS!" le gritó y lo apuntó con el dedo "¡SENTIRÁS LA IRA DE... ALGUIEN CON UNA TORTUGA!" gritó, y puso a Takao frente a él "¡Ve por él, amigo, estoy justo detrás de ti!" gritó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Takao parpadeó, Rei y Kai... ¬¬U.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" gritó Kira, fúrica.

Takao y Max se volvieron chibis, y gimotiearno.

"¡NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS!" gritaron al unísono, mientras se abrazaban.

Kira se dio una palmada en la frente, y gruñó "¡DEBEMOS PARTIR HACIA LA GLORIOSAMENTE ESPLENDOROSA CIUDAD ZAFIRO!", ordenó, y, de repente, estaba vestida militarmente. "¡DEBEMOS ROBARLE A LOS IDIOTAS DE AQUÍ SU COMIDA, PARA TENER SUFICIENTES PROVISIONES PARA EL VIAJE!"gritó, y chasó los dedos. Inmediatamente, cinco canastas aparecieron sobre el suelo con nombres. Los BladeBreakers y la chica tomaron la canasta con sus nombres, y reticentemente siguieron a la chica mandona.

"¡A CIUDAD ZAFIRO!" gritó, señalando un camino de adoquines morados aparentemente inofensivo.

Ejem – ¡APARENTEMENTE INOFENSIVO!

Diet Soda: TU PISTA, ESTÚPIDO TIGRE (patea a Drigger por el camino)

Drigger se va

Diet Soda: ...

Rei: ...

COMO SEA...

Los BladeBreakers viajaron por el camino morado APARENTEMENTE INOFENSIVO, pista, pista, PISTA, PIST (mira asesinamente a los monstruos que se niegan a moverse hacia el camino que dirige a Ciudad Zafiro)

¿Sobrevivirán los BladeBreakers al viaje? ¿Por qué resalto el hecho de que el camino es APARENTEMENTE INOFENSIVO? ¿Actualizaré pronto?

¡Todas estas preguntas, y otras más, serán respondidas!

Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o bombas, envíenlas, vía review.

¡SÍ! ¡DIJE BOMBAS!

Se las daré a comer al viejo gran amigo de mi viejo gran amigo, DRANZER

(Dranzer está roncando)

Diet Soda: ..eh, bueno...como sea (suspira)

REVIEW!

(n/t: Breviario cultural: Fallen Death Angel cambió su nick a Diet Soda, después de usar por una breve temporada el sobrenombre de xInkheartx)


	5. El Viaje

**Diet Soda:** MUAJAJAJA ¡HE REGRESADO PARA TORTURARLOS!... Y para comer galletas virtuales con mi compañero, KAI (la luz de un reflector ilumina a Kai)

**Luz del Reflector:** (brilla intensamente) ¡TÉMANME! ¡SOY LUZ! ¡MUAJAJAJA!

**Kai:** ...

**Diet Soda:** ...¡BIEN! SIGUE ASÍ (saca una maza (Nota aclaratoria: martillo empleado por los jueces. El término correcto es —mazo — , pero Diet Soda le llama Mademoiselle Sledgehammer, así que habrá que hacerle una operación jarocha)) Hablaré con la Señora Maza.

**Maza:** ...

**Kai:** ...

**Rei:** (se aclara la garganta) Diet Soda no posee nada aparte de lo siguiente:

**- El Mundo Ozzo**

**- Celia, alias —Su Alteza Real, La Gran Duquesa Anastasia Nicholaievna**

**Romanov del Mundo Ozzo — **

**- Seria Kimu Hiwatari, alias —Su Alteza, Princesa Seria Kimu Hiwatari del Mundo Ozzo — **

**- Kira Mashimu alias —Su Alteza, Princesa Kira del Mundo Ozzo — **

**Kai:** ...disfruten esta estúpida historia y muéranse de risa mientras ella nos tortura...

**CINCO**

—¡OH, EXTRAÑÍSIMO DIOS! —gritó Max— .¡ES UNA TORTUGA AMARILLA!

—Max, es una _foto _de una tortuga amarilla —suspiró Rei.

Max lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! —gritó, y lo abofeteó..

Rei cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, y tenía una gran marca roja de la mano de Max en la cara, y unas grandes "X's" en lugar de sus ojos normalmente ámbar.

—¡HEMOS ARRIBADO A NUESTRO MARAVILLOSO DESTINO! —anunció Kira, sonriendo alegremente con las manos en la cintura, en una pose dramática—. ¡Ozzo Blade!

Kai, Rei, Takao y Max miraron a su alrededor, contemplando Ozzo Blade.

Era una desolada y desértica tierra de nadie que se alargaba por kilómetros y kilómetros, sin señales de vida o de beyblade en ningún lugar.

—Ozzo Blade, ¿eh? —dijo Kai mono-auralmente, con una mirada de aburrimiento—. Claro, _realmente_ emocionante.

Kira lo miró con furia.

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Hiwatari. Este es un camuflaje desértico creado para engañar a cualquier intruso que llegue aquí sin alguien que lo guíe —le espetó. se transformó en un pequeño arbusto, y gritó unas palabras—. MAHAAÖU MAIISTEN! —la tierra empezó a temblar—. ¡Sujétense los sombreros y demás pertenencias, señoritas! ¡Estamos apunto de entrar a la caverna subterránea de Ozzo Blade! —dijo, y sonrió malévolamente.

—¡¿CAVERNA SUBTERRÁNEA! —gritaron, sorprendidos.

De repente, una explosión acalló todos los demás sonidos y llenó sus oídos.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritaron mientras se hundían en el **GRAN, INCREÍBLEMENTE-GRANDE, ENORMEMENTE-GIGANTE** hoyo negro que se los tragó.

Literalmente.

Unas trompetas tocaron una fanfarria cuando los BladeBreakers y Kira entraron en un gigantesco castillo negro.

—Bienvenidos, viajeros, a una especie de reino loco en el que estoy forzado a permanecer... ¿Qué rayos hacen _ustedes_ aquí?

Takao parpadeó

—¿Enrique? ¿Qué te pasó?

Enrique suspiró, y empezó un flashback, la pantalla empezaba a desvanecerse, cuando...

—¡NO! ¡UN FLASHBACK NO! —gritó Max, con los ojos desorbitados. Se lanzó hacia Enrique y gritó—. ¡CUBRAN SUS INOCENTES OJOS!

La pantalla se enfocó otra vez, y el camarógrafo se avergonzó, y yo me avergoncé por el camarógrafo, porque no hay ningún camarógrafo en esta historia.

...De hecho, sí hay, porque escribí la palabra "camarógrafo" tres veces.

...Corrección: Lo escribí cuatro veces...

...Regresamos a la historia...

Kira miró con furia al rubiales.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Amo los flashbacks!

Max suspiró.

—Odio quedar borroso en la pantalla, y entonces empujado en alguna estúpida caja negra hasta que el flashback se acaba, y entonces cuando reaparecemos estamos borrosos, y ENTONCES nos obligan a enfocarnos...

— -.-U ...—Rei y Kai se alejaron de Max.

Los ojos de Takao se desorbitaron

—¡MI HERMOSA COMPLEXIÓN SE PONE BORROSA! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI REPRESENTANTE! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL!

—Nuestro representante es _una chica, _Takao. Se llama Diet Soda... —parpadeó Max.

Ahora fue Rei quien parpadeó.

—¿Diet Soda?

Max asintió.

—Antes era Fallen Death Angel, luego xInkheartx y ahora es Diet Soda.

Rei parpadeó otra vez.

—Ella es... rara...

Los ojos de Max se entrecerraron y su tono se volvió frío, parecido a la voz arrastradamente sexy de Kai todos los días.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestra maravillosa representante es _ESTÚPIDA_? ¿Y **_RARA_**? ¡HUH! ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON NUESTRA ESTÚPIDAMENTE RARA REPRESENTANTE, PUNKETO? —le gritó a la cara, golpeando su pecho con el dedo.

—o.oU... —Rei negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Max regresó a ser el oh-adorabilísimo-ser humano que era, y sonrió.

—¡PURRRFECTO!

Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

—Enrique, sólo cuéntanos tu historia —dijo—. Antes de que nos pongamos _viejos _—gruñó, percatándose de los ojos en forma de corazón dirigidos hacia Kira, que estaba comiendo una galleta gigante, sin poner ninguna atención a las despotricaciones de Max, la ira de Tyson porque su "hermosa" complexión se ponía borrosa, los ojos de Enrique con forma de corazón, Rei apunto de perder la cordura y el enojo creciente de Kai.

Los ojos en forma de corazón de Enrique desaparecieron.

—¿Eh? Oh...¡OH! ¡LA HISTORIA! Eh, sí, ahí va —se aclaró la garganta—. Kira fue a la mansión de Robert. Nos suplicó que viniéramos con ella al Mundo Ozzo. Todos dijimos que no. Nos sobornó. Todos dijimos que no. Se enojó. Kira nos amenazó. Entonces dijimos que sí. Kira nos arrastró en una bolsa para basura hasta aquí. Entonces nos dijo que esperáramos. Esperamos. Tres días después, Robert se volvió loco. Robert cree que es el Hombre-Grifo. Cuatro semanas después, Oliver se volvió loco. Él clama que es el Rey de Ozzo Blade. Johnny y yo somos los únicos cuerdos que quedan. Cuatro días después, Kira regresa con ustedes, chicos —tomó un largo respiro—. Fin.

Los BladeBreakers se volvieron a Kira.

Takao la vio con los ojos desorbitados, y Max la miró boquiabierto. Kai y Rei le plantaron unas caras muy graciosas.

—¡LOS DEJASTE EN TU MUNDO DEMENTE POR CERCA DE UN MES Y CUATRO DÍAS! —gritaron al unísono Rei y Max.

Max miró con furia a Rei y le dio un zape.

—¡NO COPIES AL GRAN PORTADOR DE EL SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO! —gritó—. ¡NO MERECES COPIAR AL GRAN PORTADOR DE EL SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO! —gritó otra vez, y sacó la tortuga de peluche rosa—. ¿No es verdad, Señor Amarillo Segundo? —gorjeó, con una sonrisa brillante.

La tortuga rosa de peluche chilló cuando Max apretó su estómago, y su cabeza giró a la derecha.

Max miró otra vez con furia a Rei, y sostuvo la tortuga frente a su rostro, gritando.

—¡¿VES! ¡HAS ENFADADO A EL SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO! ¡ÉL TE MOSTRARÁ EL MÁS HORRIBLE DESASTRE QUE TUS PEQUEÑOS OJOS DE GATO HAN VISTO JAMÁS!

Rei parpadeó lentamente dos veces, y se alejó de él

Max murmuró algo acerca de que no había suficientes productos dulces en el mundo para él, y abrazó a la tortuga hacia sí.

—Ooookey —dijo Enrique cautelosamente, y se alejó tres pasos del (otro) niño—. Entonces, ¿puedo irme de este lugar? ¡Es _horrible_!

Los ojos de Kira flamearon con ira, literalmente.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE EL MUNDO OZZO ES HORRIBLE! —súbitamente se detuvo, inhaló profundamente, elevando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, y exhaló, dejándolos caer otra vez.

Enrique vio estupefacto su repentinamente calmado balanceo, y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Kira sonrió con dulzura, se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó lentamente.

—De acuerdo, Enrique Giancarlo, de acuerdo —dijo suavemente, y sacó una larga vara negra, con una punta blanca—. Prepárense a conocer a mi guardián, Sir Zeo Zagart, y su mascota, Cerberus —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Los ojos de Enrique se desorbitaron.

—H-Hey, no es ese el niño con el... —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una luz brillante brotó de la vara— ¡HEY! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN UNA MORDEDERA! ¡AHHH! ¡LO SIENTO!

Kira bajó su mano, y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo dices en serio —dijo, y levantó la varita otra vez—. Nadie puede mentirme, Giancarlo. Ni siquiera tú —dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza del chico con la varita, y él desapareció.

Takao bajó sus brazos, que cubrían sus ojos, y parpadeó.

—¿E-Enrique?

Kai y Max intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y miraron alrededor. Rei tragó saliva.

—¡Enrique! ¿Estás aquí? —llamó Takao, mirando alrededor.

Kira se burló de él.

—No desperdicies tu energía, idiota —dijo, y guardó su varita—. Lo mandé a las Cámaras del Infierno del Mundo Ozzo. Me temo que no lo verán por un buen rato —giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas de metal. Se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para verlos—. Claro, eso si sobrevive —agregó, y rió como una bruja—. Vámonos, o todos ustedes se unirán a él.

Los BladeBreakers corrieron para alcanzarla, para evitar molestarla.

—¿HOLA? —llamó Enrique, usando sus manos como un megáfono.

Un gruñido bajo vino desde la parte más oscura de la cámara.

Enrique miró nerviosamente hacia esa dirección.

—¿Ha-hay alguien.. ahí?

Otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte.

Alguien se rió por lo bajo

Enrique tragó saliva, e intentó otra vez.

—¿Alguien? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Alguien rió otra vez.

—Desafortunadamente para ti, sí hay alguien —respondió, y un gruñido feroz vino después de eso.

Los ojos de Enrique se desorbitaron mientras oía un chasquido fuerte y el sonido de cadenas golpeándose. Sintió algo cálido y pegajoso en su cuello, y se volvió.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡AHH! ¡ME ATACAN! —trató de huir, pero chocó contra una pared, y cayó sobre su postifaz. (n/t: también llamado "cabuz", "asentaderas", "posaderas", o "trasero")

El gruñido se acercó, y una tenue luz se encendió.

—La Luz prevalece sobre La Oscuridad, así que uno debería temer más a la Luz —continuó la voz, evidentemente entretenida—, ya que nunca sabrás lo que la Luz te revelará...

El corazón de Enrique se apresuraba mientras las puertas crujían, y dejaban salir...

...un fiero...

...terrible...

..._Horrible..._

..._RABIOSO..._

...¿conejo? (n/T: no, no es El Conejo de Pascua, insulsos mortales)

Enrique cayó al suelo, aliviado, y miró al conejo blanco saltar por ahí.

—Ufff, un _conejo_ —murmuró.

—...Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando; hay algo más escondiéndose aquí atrás...—dijo la voz rápidamente, y rió con nerviosismo.

Enrique gritó cuando vio las tres cabezas de un perro negro con ojos rojos.

Las tres cabezas de Cerberus chocaron las mandíbulas, con la saliva escurriendo de ellas, y dejaron salir otro rugido. Cerberus bajó la parte delantera de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, agachándose, y se preparó para saltar sobre el muchacho.

—¡Cerberus, deja de jugar y ve al grano! —espetó la voz.

Cerberus gruñó, y saltó.

—¡Por todos los santos! —gritó Enrique, pero era demasiado tarde.

Kira empujó las puertas, abriéndolas.

—Estúpidos idiotas lentos —masculló y esperó, por quinta vez, que los chicos la alcanzaran.

—¡ES...PERÁNOS! —gritó Tyson, cayendo al suelo y jadeando.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Amarillo Segundo, casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino —aseguró Max al juguete, arrastrándolo por el piso.

Kai suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Tomó el collar de Tyson, y lo jaló para levantarlo.

—Deja de ser un perdedor llorón, Kinomiya. Eres una vergüenza para todos los perdedores idiotas.

Takao lo miró con furia.

—Bueno, ¡_PERDÓNAME LA VIDA_! ¡Yo no fui _entrenado _en la Abadía con el estúpido de BORIS y el malvado, gordo y sicótico tipo que RESÚLTASE que es TU ABUELO! ¡No es MI CULPA no estar preparado para TODAS LAS SITUACIONES como arrastrarme a través de _miles _y _miles _de escalones del _ ESTÚPIDO CASTILLO_!

Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo caminamos por cinco minutos, idiota. Muévete —le ordenó.

Takao pasó enfrente de él, pisando fuerte, murmurando acerca de lo injusto que podía ser Kai a veces.

Cuando FINALMENTE alcanzaron a Kira, ella les espetó.

—¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LE TOMA A CUATRO HOMBRES LLEVAR SU PESO POR TRES TRAMOS DE ESCALERAS? —les gritó, palmoteando a Tyson y Rei en la cara—. Humf. Vamos, debemos ir más rápido.

Rei parpadeó.

—¿PORQUÉ YO? —gritó, y cayó sobre sus rodillas—. ¡¿PORQUÉ!

Max tomó el cabello de Rei, y lo arrastró, mientras gritaba.

Se oyó otra fanfarria de trompetas, y las luces se encendieron.

Kira se adelantó, y se inclinó tres veces, lentamente en la tercera, y se levantó.

—He arrastrado las cosas del otro mundo, Lord Oliver —dijo.

—Lord Oliver —murmuró Rei—. Primero es una especie de jefe de cocinero y todo lo demás, y ahora es un Lord. ¿Qué sigue? ¿El Rey de los Idiotas Psicópatas?

Max, Takao y Kai se alejaron de Rei.

Oliver estrechó los ojos hacia Kira, tratando de verla bien; ustedes también lo harían si estuvieran a tres metros del suelo, y sonrió majestuosamente.

—¡AH! ¡Señorita Seria! ¡Qué bueno que nos visite!

Kira murmuró algo.

—Uh, Lord Oliver, soy la SEÑORITA KIRA, no Seria. —dijo en voz alta.

—Por supuesto que eres tú, Seria, tengo ojos, puedo ver —dijo con una risita. Aclaró su garganta y gritó—. ¡LA ESCALERA! —una escalera aleatoria apareció aleatoriamente del mundo aleatorio. Oliver bajó por la escalera, y tronó los dedos cuando llegó al suelo, y la escalera desapareció—. Señorita Seria, es maravilloso que- oh —Oliver continuó, decepcionado—, sólo eres tú. olvida todo esto, pues —murmuró, y se quitó el sombrero y las demás ropas reales. Bajo ellas, usaba una camisa roja, y pantalones azul marino—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Kira echaba humo.

—¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PONER A ESA _NIÑA IDIOTA_, SERIA, EN UN LUGAR MÁS ALTO QUE A **MÍ**! ¡YO CREÉ ESTE MUNDO, YO LA _AYUDÉ _A SOBREVIVIR, YO LA _CONVERTÍ _EN UNA CHICA HYPER-PODEROSA, Y AHORA, ELLA TIENE UN RANGO _MÁS ALTO _QUE YO, TANTO EN PODER COMO EN CAPACIDAD DE DESTRUCCIÓN! **¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESTO! **—gritó, y abofeteó a Oliver—. SERIA ES TRATADA COMO UNA **_REINA_**, MIENTRAS QUE YO SOY UNA **_PLEBEYA_**! ¡TODO ESTO ES _TU _CULPA, TU _DESPRECIABLE_ _PUNKETO_ CABELLOS DE ALGA! —gritó, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo en un intento de enfatizar su sentir.

Oliver tomó calmadamente una aleatoria cubeta llena de agua, y la vació en su cabeza

—Buenas noches, Kira —dijo, y la vio caer al suelo, aparentemente dormida. Se volvió a los BladeBreakers—. Así que piensan escapar, ¿eh?

Rei asintió.

Oliver se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla.

—¿Tienen un mapa? ¿Agua y comida? ¿Otro guía? Y antes de que respondan esas preguntas, ¿realmente quieren escapar?

Todos asintieron.

Oliver respiró profundamente y gritó.

—¡¿ESTÁN DEMENTES!

—Max está demente desde que nació, Takao nunca tuvo mente, Rei está a punto de perder la cordura y yo simplemente ya me acostumbré a todo esto —respondió Kai con frialdad.

Oliver no tenía palabras ante la brutal respuesta de Kai.

—Eh...

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y respecto a tus otras preguntas, SÍ tenemos un mapa, pero no estamos seguros de entenderlo; tenemos comida y agua, pero no mucha; y sí, necesitamos otro guía.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas! —sonrió Oliver.

Una campana tintineó dos veces, y Oliver miró hacia arriba.

—¡Ah, justo después del almuerzo! ¡Son las dos de la tarde, y no he comido NADA!

—¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! —gritó Takao, mientras saltaba ansiosamente una y otra vez.

Rei sujetó su collar y lo puso en el suelo.

—¡COMPÓRTATE! —le gritó.

Oliver rió bonachonamente, y se frotó las manos.

—Ahora, ¿comemos? —sugirió, con una mano señalando a la mesa repleta de...

...¿comida de papel?

Takao se calmó inmediatamente

—Eso es... papel...

Oliver parecía insultado.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! —exclamó, dio unas zancadas hacia Takao, y lo abofeteó—. ¡ESTO ES _COMIDA_! ¡OBSERVA LA DELICADAMENTE **ESCULPIDA** MONTAÑA DE **PUDÍN**!

—¿No querrás decir la "delicadamente _recortada _montaña de _papel café_"? —dijo Takao, rascándose la cabeza.

Los ojos de Oliver se estrecharon, mirándolo con furia.

—¡Vuelve a decir eso y te cortaré la **CABEZA**! —dijo dramáticamente, apuntando a la cabeza de Takao—. ¡TU CABEZA! —gritó otra vez, para darle más énfasis,

Takao se agarró la garganta con las manos, con los ojos desorbitados, y jadeó con fuerza.

— u-uU Eh, Oliver... —empezó Rei—. ¿No crees que esto es un poquito _demasiado _drástico? —le preguntó.

Oliver bufó.

—Soy el Rey, Gobernante y Señor de esta tierra. ¿Porqué debería importarme lo que ustedes, plebeyos, opinan? —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y un chico alto con un disfraz de pollo entró.

—¡SALUDOS, EXTRAÑOS PLEBEYOS! YO SOY... —sacó el pecho, puso las manos en la cintura, algunas plumas revolotearon alrededor de él— ...¡EL HOMBRE GRIFO! —gritó triunfalmente—. ¡Y MI HUMILDE PATIÑO, EL CHICO SALAMANDRA! —anunció y se volvió, señalando con los brazos a su patiño, que estaba a su lado.

O eso creía él, porque no había nadie ahí.

'El Hombre Grifo' tosió.

—Chico Salamandra... acabo de anunciarte...

Unos minutos después, vieron a el "Chico Salamandra", un pelirrojo con una banca azul en el pelo, gruñendo y quejándose.

Oliver agitó una mano.

—¡Hey, Robert, Johnny! —los saludó—. Estábamos a punto de comer, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

Robert agitó sus alas y gritó.

—¡NO SOY EL TAL ROBERT DEL QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! ¡SOY EL HOMBRE GRIFO, Y JUNTO A MÍ ESTÁ MI PATIÑO, EL CHICO SALAMANDRA!

El piso se llenó de plumas.

Johnny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chico Salamandra, ¿porqué no traes puesto tu disfraz? —preguntó el Hombre Grifo con dureza.

—¿Por qué usas un disfraz de pollo, Hombre Grifo? —preguntó Max súbitamente, parpadeando, interrumpiendo la conversación y sujetando su tortuga.

—¡NO ES UN DISFRAZ DE POLLO! —bramó el Hombre Grifo.

Max abrió la boca para replicar, pero vio que Johnny estaba agitando frenéticamente los brazos, señalándole que no dijera nada más. Max asintió.

—¡Purrrr-fecto, Hombre Grifo!

El Hombre Grifo sonrió abiertamente.

—¡AL FIN! ¡UN SEGUIDOR! YO TE BAUTIZO... eh... —vio rápidamente a la tortuga rosa—. ¡AHORA TU NOMBRE ES EL SEÑOR AMARILLO!

Los ojos de Max se pusieron lloroso, y él chilló.

—¡OH, GRACIAS! —gritó, cayendo de rodillas.

Rei suspiró, y decidió no decir nada.

Oliver sonrió, y entonces señaló dramáticamente a Johnny.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó.

Johnny parpadeó.

—¿_Ahora qué_? —gruñó molesto, cruzando los brazos.

Oliver trasladó su señalamiento hacia los BladeBreakers.

—¡TÚ SERÁS SU GUÍA A CIUDAD ZAFIRO!

Johnny estaba a punto de protestar, cuando vio a una chica en el suelo. Se tragó sus palabras, y un relámpago de ira atravesó sus ojos.

—Por mí está bien —dijo, rechinando los dientes. «_Dios»_, pensó desesperadamente, «_Si existes y puedes oírme a través de las múltiples dimensiones por las que nos llevó Kira, ¡AYÚDAME!_»

**Diet Soda:** MUAJAJAJA – ¡Otro capítulo, otro final! Espero que les haya gustado :)

A propósito, si les gustan esta series de humor por favor lean mi otro fic, titulado "La Casa del Caos" (n/t: permiso para traducción obtenido. Tiempo y neuronas para traducirlo, en proceso de obtención.)

**Narrador A:** el siguiente trailer es traído a ustedes pro Ciudad Zafiro, hogar de la gente genial e inteligentemente hiperactiva. Ellos les dan la bienvenida a su ciudad con los brazos abiertos, y un gran plato de azúcar y refresco.

**Narrador B:** Ciudad Zafiro se encuentra en el Mundo Ozzo, un mundo imaginario creado por Diet Soda.

¡Llamen a su agente de viajes ahora, y hagan que se rían a carcajadas de ustedes!

O marquen: 1-800-Sólo estoy llamando porque leí un fanfic de Diet Soda que me dijo que debía marcar este número 1-800 porque ella me dijo que lo hiciera.

**La Casa del Caos; Extracto del Capítulo Dos:**

—¡¿Estás tratando de MATARME! —chilló la chica de cabello plateado, con sus ojos color chocolate oscureciéndose hasta ser café oscuro, opacándose más y volviéndose más y más peligrosa cada segundo.

La otra chica la miró con furia.

—Tú, Inkheart, debes ser la pequeña Youkai más arrogante que he conocido en toda mi vida —le gruñó, con sus ojos azules anunciando tormenta.

Inkheart le sacó la lengua.

—Al menos no desperdicio mi tiempo tratando de verme bonita cuando sé que no sirve para nada —dijo.

La otra chica rugió, y tomó un jarrón.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó, persiguiendo a la Youkai con el jarrón blanco en la mano.

—¿Saben? —dijo Max parpadeando—. Como que me recuerdan a Kai y Tyson y sus peleas de todos los días de hace un año...

Rei se atragantó con su comida, riéndose a carcajadas entre toses.

Los rollos de Kai y Tyson estaban a mitad de camino de sus bocas, y los dos miraban a Max extrañamente.

Max aclaró su garganta, y se sonrojó.

—Bueno, ya saben, en una más o menos remota y enferma forma maligna, claro—dijo, corrigiéndose rápidamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la canasta de rollos de pan y la tomó—. ¿Quieres un rollo? —le ofreció a Tyson, que de repente no se sentía muy hambriento.

Inkheart gritó insultos a la otra chica, y esquivó sus puños rápidamente, como la Youkai que era.

De repente, la otra chica le dio un golpe en el abdomen, y ahorcó con su otra mano el cuello de la Youkai.

Inkheart parpadeó, sorprendida. Entonces sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITA BRUJA! —gritó, y le dio un pisotón.

Las dos empezaron a reñir de repente, gritándose nombres ridículos.

—¡Murciélago viejo! —gruñó Inkheart, con los ojos relampagueantes.

—¡Cachorrito! —gritó la otra.

—¡Chupa sangre!

—¡Mata gatos!

—¡Bruja sádica!

—¡Tú eres la bruja! ¡Eres mitad perro!

—¡LOBO! ¡NO PERRO! ¡SOY **MITAD LOBO**! —gritó Inkheart y arremetió contra la rusa.

Seria gruñó, y golpeó su plato contra la mesa. El plato se hizo añicos instantáneamente por el contacto con el viejo Sr. Comedor, creando un sonido fuerte.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN PELEANDO CONSTANTEMENTE! ¡QUIÉN FUE EL DESCEREBRADO IDIOTA SICÓTICO QUE LAS PUSO EN EL MISMO JODIDO PLANETA! —gritó

Una chica de pelo azul aclaró su garganta, y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—La "Descerebrada idiota sicótica", Seria, serías tú —respondió.

Seria parpadeó, y su cara quedó pálida. Se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y se quedó callada.

Inkheart sonrió malignamente, y tomó la repentina explosión de Seria para su ventaja. Sujetó los brazos de la Vampiresa, la tumbó, y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

La puerta se cerró sola, y la chica de pelo azul se puso de pie.

—¡NADIE VA A SALIR DE ESTE CUARTO HASTA QUE HAYAMOS _PRESENTADO DEBIDAMENTE _A CADA SER HUMANO, VAMPIRO, Y YOUKAI QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ! —gritó, jalando la cola plateada de la Youkai, arrastrándola hasta una silla. La señaló—. ¡SIÉNTATE!

**Diet Soda:** -Sniff- eso...fue...**horrible**...

Oh, bien. Para saber más, lean _La Casa del Caos, _que llegará pronto a las librerías de todas partes.

...Con "Librerías de todas partes", quiero decir librerías que me pertenecen, lo que sería un total de...

...Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho...

...¡Lo que da un total de cero! (cae confeti del cielo) ¡Así que vendrá próximamente a un sitio de fanfiction cerca de ustedes!

(N/T: (suspiro)... con la flojera que me da traducir cosas tan largas...)


	6. Inkheart I

**Disclaimer:** Este anime no me pertenece

¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE FIC! –Ejem- R&R!

…

…

vayamos al fic…

**Viaje a INKHEART:**

Mientras nuestros héroes favoritos viajaban a través de la yerma tierra de nadie que es el mundo sobre Ozzo Blade, deseaban muchas cosas.

Takao deseó alguna clase de comida de algún lugar fuera del cosmos que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, intentara atacarlo/comerlo/aplastarlo/destruirlo/masticarlo en todas sus vidas.

Max deseó que su mejor patito de hule de toda la vida, Sr. Amarillo Primero, regresara del escusado en el que Takao lo había tirado. A propósito, mientras hablamos, el Sr. Amarillo todavía está en el drenaje.

Rei deseó que su vida regresara a la normalidad SIN todas las locas e hiperactivas brujas y leones y tigres y osos y... OH DIOS! ….Ejem…eh…quise decir, Rei deseó estar de regreso en su casa, **TRANQUILO, SOLO, **y **SEGURO**.

Kai deseó que todos murieran en una horrible, horrible, horrible –la autora es golpeada por un ladrillo-

**Kai:** ¡YO NO DESEO ESA CLASE DE COSAS!

**Diet Soda:** …sí, como no…

**Kai:** …¿Tienes alguna PRUEBA?

**Diet Soda:** ¿Prueba? ¿Qué es esa "prueba" de la que hablas? ¡¿Y PORQUÉ ESTÁS INTERRUMPIENDO MI CONFIABLEMENTE-HUMORÍSTICA HISTORIA, EH! ¡CÓNTESTAME, PUNKETO!

**Kai:** …

**Diet Soda: **…como sea, antes de que fuera tan GROSERAMENTE INTERRUMPIDA por cierto PESADO NIÑO-CÉREBRO DE PÁJARO ROSA...

**Kai:** sólo porque Dranzer es un PÁJARO, no quiere decir necesariamente que _YO _esté relacionado con los pájaros también.

**Diet Soda:** ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME! ¡ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA!

**De regreso al fic:**

REBOBINANDO-

Mientras nuestros héroes favoritos viajaban a través de la yerma tierra de nadie que es el mundo sobre Ozzo Blade, deseaban muchas cosas.

Takao deseó alguna clase de comida de algún lugar fuera del cosmos que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, intentara atacarlo/comerlo/aplastarlo/destruirlo/masticarlo en todas sus vidas.

Max deseó que su mejor patito de hule de toda la vida, Sr. Amarillo Primero, regresara del escusado en el que Takao lo había tirado. A propósito, mientras hablamos, el Sr. Amarillo todavía está en el drenaje.

Rei deseó que su vida regresara a la normalidad SIN todas las locas e hiperactivas brujas y leones y tigres y osos y... OH DIOS! ….Ejem…eh…quise decir, Rei deseó estar de regreso en su casa, **TRANQUILO, SOLO, **y **SEGURO**.

Kai deseó que pudiera regresar a su mansión, re-pintar los cuartos para quitar ese molesto y torturante color rojo y/o con corazones rosas, y **VOLVER A DORMIR.**

Johnny, su …guía de viaje del Mundo Ozzo, deseó estar de regreso en INGLATERRA, en la TIERRA.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Takao al grupo.

—Estamos... en el Mundo Ozzo —contestó Johnny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No sabes dónde estamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rei, divertido.

Johnny negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

—¿Perdidos? ¡No, no, no del todo! Sólo estamos... inseguros de donde estamos —respondió pertinazmente.

—Conque inseguros de donde estamos —bufó Kai, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Esa es la definición de "perdidos", McGreggor.

—¡_NO_ ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! —respondió Johnny con una mirada asesina

Los ojos de Max se desorbitaron

—¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ¡NO! ¡LO QUE HAREMOS POR COMIDA! ¡¿CÓMO SOBREVIVIREMOS EN ESTAS HORRIBLES CONDICIONES! —chilló, abrazando con fuerza al Sr. Amarillo Segundo—. ¡SEÑOR AMARILLO SEGUNDO, AYÚDENOS!

El juguete de hule rosa... ejem, quise decir, AMARILLO, chilló.

Takao ahogó un grito

—¡MAX TIENE RAZÓN! ¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON LO DE LA COMIDA? —exigió saber—. ¿QUÉ TAL SI ESTAMOS DANDO VUELTAS EN CÍRCULOS? ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER! ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! —agarró a Rei por los hombros, y lo agitó con cada sílaba de la siguiente oración— ¡ES-TA-MOS _PER-DI-DOS_!

Takao tiró a Rei al arenoso suelo del desierto, y Rei frunció el ceño.

De repente, Kira apareció frente a ellos.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁN, **ESTÚPIDOS **TRAICIONEROS! —chilló, y abofeteó a Rei.

Rei cayó al suelo, con una gran marca en forma de mano en la cara, y con los ojos en forma de remolino.

Kira dio una palmada y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡TÚ! —gritó, señalando a Johnny, con sus ojos oscuros y fríos—. ¡ERES EL PEOR GUÍA QUE HE VISTO!

—No me ofrecí de voluntario para esta estúpida cosa. Todo lo que quiero es regresar a mi hogar en Escocia, lejos de ustedes, IDIOTAS.

Al ojo de Kira le dio un tic.

—Idiotas…nos llamaste **IDIOTAS**…. —murmuró—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! —gritó, y lo abofeteó con un guante blanco que apareció aleatoriamente—. ¡QUÉ GROSERO! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO TE COMPORTAS CON TUS SUPERIORES!

—Tú —bufó Johnny, señalando a la bruja de cabello azul—, definitivamente _no _eres mi superior

—Mala respuesta… —dijo Kai en voz baja. Kira gruñó.

—¡HAS VISTO LO ÚLTIMO DE LA CIVILIZACIÓN HUMANA! —gritó, sacando su varita—. ¡Y VAS A VER A SIR ZEO ZAGART!

—¿El tipo del perro de las tres cabezas? —Johnny parpadeó—. Hey, ¿no se supone que es un robot loco y maniático o algo así?"

Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

—SÍ, es él —suspiró Kira y levantó su varita—. Adiosín, pequeña salamandra —dijo, y dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Johnny con su varita. Él desapareció.

—¡JOHNNY DESAPARECIÓ! —gritó Takao como niñita histérica.

Kai suspiró. Le arrebató el mapa a Rei y lo estudió detenidamente. Sus ojos carmesíes escanearon el papel.

—Hemos estado viajando en la dirección correcta —dictaminó.

—n.nU Oh…¿en serio? ¡DÉJAME VER ESO! —gritó Kira, arrebatándole el mapa a Kai. Parpadeó—. Eh…¿ups? —empezó a reír con nerviosismo.

Johnny despertó al oír el sonido de una niña gritando.

—¡EH! ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO FUI! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ROBERT! —Johnny miró salvajemente alrededor suyo, y vio …

Nada. Estaba oscuro, y la neblinosa niebla del suspenso flotaba en el aire sobre Johnny

Un gruñido bajo se escuchó atrás de él.

—Parece que tenemos otro visitante, Cerberus... ¿qué hacemos con éste?

Un alto y fiero ladrido respondió la pregunta de su amo.

—¿Otro visitante? ¿Cerberus? Hey, ¿qué no Cerberus es el perro negro con tres cabezas? ¿Hola? —Johnny sintió algo cálido y pegajoso goteando sobre su cuello—. ¿Qué dem … —se volvió, y se encontró cara a cara con una de las cabezas de Cerberus.

Al ojo de Johnny le dio un tic.

—Haz tu trabajo, estúpido perro —ordenó la voz.

Las otras dos cabezas aparecieron lado a lado, chasqueando sus mandíbulas frente a Johhny.

—Je… lindos perritos… —dijo Johnny nerviosamente.

Los perros ladraron.

—AAH! —gritó Johnny.

Pero era muy, muy, MUY tarde. Johnny estaba haciendo lo que más temió, que era usar un kilt con un letrero verde de "AMO ESCOCIA".

Terrible destino para el pobre chico… -sniff-

¡BUENO, NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Y estoy muy segura de que a ustedes tampoco, así que simplemente me saltaré la parte de la tortura de Johnny, y regresar con los BladeBreakers!

Takao gritó, y esquivó una lanza.

—Si hubieras estado un poquito más a la izquierda, y Max o Rei no te hubieran advertido … —dijo Kai decepcionado.

Takao quedó boquiabierto.

—¡KAI! —gritó, incrédulo. Pero sus despotricaciones tendrían que esperar. Los cuatro chicos estaban bajo una lluvia de lanzas que parecían venir de direcciones aleatorias.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KIRA! —gritó Rei.

Kira, de pie en un arrecife, miró con su retorcido sentido del humor a los BladeBreakers tratando desesperadamente de salvarse de las salvajes Youkai.

—Los invasores deben ser capturados —dijo una chica. Dirigió su mano hacia su lanza, que regresó a ella—. Digan sus últimas palabras, humanos. ¡ATAQUEN! —gritó, y se lanzó en una embestida.

Kai miró con atención a la chica que se dirigía a él. Justo cuando ella lanzó el golpe, Kai tomó el mango y lo jaló. La chica salió volando, pero cayó de pie.

Ella gruñó, sonriendo y revelando sus dientes blancos tan afilados como los de un tiburón—. No perderé ante un humano, ¿entendido? —siseó.

—Perfecto. Me gustaría una buena pelea —respondió Kai con una sonrisa maligna.

Rei se había hecho de alguna manera con una de las lanzas y estaba defendiendo a Max y Tyson. Él solo, por supuesto.

Pero el hecho de que Rei sea un Neko no lo ayudó del todo, dado que estaba peleando contra un grupo de salvajes Youkai guerreras perro.

Una de ellas tomó la lanza de Rei y la arrojó lejos de él.

—Hola, gatito —siseó—. ¡Avancen! —gritó al grupo, y rodearon a los tres chicos.

Kai levantó la lanza para bloquear el ataque.

—Atrás, _humano_ —siseó (n/t: al parecer, todas ellas sisean. En vez de perras parecen víboras). Había sangre en su brazo izquierdo, y ella señalaba atrás de él—. Parece que no todos los humanos pueden usar una lanza tan bien como tú. Y _eso _es tu perdición.

Kai le gruñó cuando vio lo que le estaba señalando. Su equipo.

Una de las Youkai tomó a Takao por el cuello de la camisa y apuntó un blade a su cuello

—Suelta la lanza y ríndete, o él morirá. (n/t: pues que muera)

Los ojos de Takao se desorbitaron al instante

Kai soltó la lanza renuentemente, el mango golpeó la arena. La miró con furia, pero permitió que lo arrastraran.

Kira rió por lo bajo.

—Esto es muy interesante...

Seria se paseaba por el suelo.

—Ya deberían estar aquí... ¿dónde están? —murmuró para sí en voz baja.

—Estoy segura de que están bien, retrasada mental. Deja de dar vueltas, me estás dando una jaqueca—gruñó la Reina. Su figura estaba oculta por la sombra de las cortinas.

—Sí, Su Majestad —dijo Seria, inclinándose. Cuando volvió a estar derecha, frunció el ceño—. Tal vez debería ir y...

—No. Espera. Quiero ver cómo se las arreglan para sobrevivir a la aldea Youkai.

—¬¬U Sádica…

—Sí, lo sé

Seria suspiró.

—Oh, hermano, ¿dónde estáis? —dijo con sarcasmo, citando a Shakespeare.

**N/A:** O.O;; ESTOY MUERTA! Cuatro historias actualizadas en un día!

...Perdónenme, no me siento bien...

**Kai:** tch...nunca estás bien. Estás impedida mentalmente.

...ignórenlo...

**Kai:** sabes, los lectores siempre saltan esta parte, o simplemente TE ignoran.

...como sea, REVIEW! -golpea a Kai-

**Kai:** X.x;;


	7. Inkheart II

**Disclaimer:** Este anime no me pertenece; por lo tanto, no presenten cargos en mi contra por robar el deporte o los personajes del anime, y por favor no me demanden porque ya dije que este anime no me pertenece.

Si por alguna razón me encuentro con que hay cargos en mi contra por robar el BAKUTEN SHOOT de Aoki Takao, me las arreglaré para librarme de ellos e inculpar a mis buenos y confiables amigos, Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari.

Por su atención, gracias.

* * *

**El Viaje a Inkheart:  
Segunda Parte**

Una de las chicas empujó a Rei y Max al interior de una celda, y la cerró con llave.

—Si logran sobrevivir mientras nuestra líder ve a los otros dos humanos, puede que les demos algo de comer.

Rei se zafó de los brazos de Max, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Max volvió a aferrarse a él, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

—¡Max! —gritó, desesperado.

Max sacudió la cabeza.

—¡NO ME VOY A SOLTAR! —gimoteó—. ¡Esas personas me dan miedo! —señaló a una de las chicas—. ¡SE ROBARON AL SR. AMARILLO SEGUNDO!

— -.-U Max, estoy seguro de que él estará bien… sólo… relájate¿de acuerdo?

Max entrecerró los ojos.

—No me crees, .¿verdad? —soltó a Rei—. ¡Tú no crees que el Sr. Amarillo Segundo es lo bastante especial, .¿verdad?.! —su voz se elevaba cada segundo—. ¡TÚ NO CREES QUE EL SR. AMARILLO SEGUNDO ES…!

—Cállate, humano —espetó una Youkai—. O quemaré tu pequeña tortuga.

Los ojos de Max se desorbitaron y volvió a abrazarse a Rei.

—Pobre Sr. Amarillo Segundo…

Rei dio palmaditas en la cabeza de Max.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

* * *

Kai y Tyson golpearon el suelo, impactando sus cuerpos contra el piso de piedra.

Había tres tronos frente a ellos; y en ellos estaban sentadas tres figuras envueltas en las sombras, que los miraban. El trono del centro era el más grande, y los otros dos que estaban a sus lados eran más pequeños, en comparación.

Kai podía distinguir las tres siluetas escondidas en la penumbra. Vio a los dos de los extremos, podía asegurar que eran hombres por la figura; pero la del centro era más curvilínea, más femenina.

Tyson se esforzó para sentarse apropiadamente. Él y Kai tenían atadas las muñecas, los brazos y las piernas. Estiró la mano para alcanzar su bolsillo y buscar la navaja que llevaba consigo de la forma menos notoria posible. Sintió que sus manos tocaban el metal, y buscó a tientas el lugar por donde salía la hoja, y el lugar donde estaba el botón.

—Éstos son dos de los cuatro invasores que encontramos —la Youkai pateó a Kai, quien de repente gritó—. Éste dio una buena pelea, y el otro es un quejumbroso tragón; pero aparte de eso, no tienen nada de especial.

Tyson presionó el botón, y escuchó el débil sonido del aire cortándose en sus oídos. Alarmado, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más lo había oído. Pero todos estaban demasiado concentrados en los Reyes para escucharlo. Suspiró de alivio, y empezó a mover el mango de arriba abajo, usando el cuchillo como sierra, cortando la cuerda.

La Youkai que mantenía cautivos siguió viendo hacia las tres figuras.

—¿Cuál es su decisión, Mis Señores y Señora? —preguntó, con una reverencia.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo ella, despreocupadamente.

—¡Hey! —gritó Tyson, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el trono central—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—¡Tyson, shh! —le chistó Kai, mirándolo con furia.

Tyson se retorció un poco y, de repente, las cuerdas se reventaron. Tyson se puso de pie, las cuerdas se resbalaron hacia abajo y las pateó cuando llegaron al suelo. Señaló con el dedo a los tres ante él—. ¡No me someteré a idiotas como ustedes! —mientras avanzaba, se aseguró de patear el cuchillo de bolsillo hacia Kai.

Kai tomó el cuchillo y miró a su alrededor. _"Estos tipos se distraen fácilmente… qué idiotas…"_, pensó.

La figura del centro gruñó. Se puso de pie y enfocó su mirada fúrica en el humano extranjero.

—¡Cuida tu lengua! —le advirtió. Su cola plateada se movió, atrapando la luz del sol y reflejándola. Tyson la miró con furia.

—¡Sólo si nos tratan con respeto! —contraatacó.

—¡Tyson, cállate! —volvió a chistar Kai. Tyson gruñó.

—¿Ni siquiera te importa cómo nos traten?

Kai lo miró con más furia aún.

—¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —gritó—. ¡Si no mantienes tu boca cerrada, nos llevarás a la tumba más pronto de lo que quisieras!

—Bueno, .¡discúlpame por tratar de conservar mi dignidad! —gritó Tyson, encarándolo.

Las cuerdas de Kai también se reventaron, y se puso de pie.

—¡Creo que te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada!

—¡Argh, deja de regañarme! —gruñó Tyson.

—¡No te estoy regañando! —le gritó Kai.

—¡Sí, sí lo estás! .¡Siempre lo haces!

—¡Sólo regaño a las personas que son idiotas flojos que causan problemas en cualquier lugar! —gruñó Kai.

Los ojos de Tyson relampaguearon sombríamente.

—¡Yo no causo problemas en cualquier lugar! —protestó.

La figura del centro intervino.

— -.-U eeeeh… ¿chicos?

—¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! —le gritaron los dos.

La Youkai se deslizó de vuelta a su silla.

—¿Entonces en qué situación crees que estamos? —atacó de nuevo Kai.

Los ojos azules de Tyson volvieron a brillar con furia.

—¡Seria fue quien hizo esto! .¿Es Seria MI pariente? .¡NO! .¡Es TU pariente descerebrada, idiota psicótico!

La figura del centro suspiró. Tomó el brazo de la persona sentada a la derecha y lo empujó hacia la luz.

Tyson y Kai dejaron de pelear el tiempo suficiente para ver quién era el otro ser.

Tyson ahogó un grito.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —señaló dramáticamente a Tala—. ¡TÚ! .¡YO TE CONOZCO!

Tala y Kai pusieron una cara que expresaba su sentir a las mil maravillas: -.-U

—Sí, lo conoces —murmuró Kai.

Los ojos de Tyson se desorbitaron.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —volvió a gritar—. ¡TE CONVIRTIERON EN UNA COSA PERRUNA! —se volvió a Kai, sujetando su collar—. ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS SIGUIENTES! .¡NOS CONVERTIRÁN EN COSAS PERRUNAS!

Kai empujó a Tyson lejos de sí. Encaró a Tala y señaló a los otros dos.

—Si tú estás aquí, el otro tipo debe ser… Bryan, .¿correcto? .¿Y quién es la perra?

Tala vio de reojo hacia atrás.

—Ella es alguien de aquí… dijo que éramos lo suficientemente "femeninos" para estar en este grupo —dijo, con un ligero escalofrío por la simple idea—. No soy femenino —masculló.

Kai le lanzó una mirada huidiza.

Tyson bufó.

—¡Sí, claro! .¡Eres el tipo más femenino que conozco! Quiero decir, .¿cuánto tiempo te toma arreglarte el cabello? .¿Una hora? .¿Y porqué te importaría? Es como… si fueras mitad niña o algo así. Y además… —se detuvo, notando la mirada furiosa de Tala—. Ya me callo —chilló.

La chica en el centro entró a la zona iluminada. Se veía extrañamente familiar… Era una castaña con ojos cafés. Llevaba una blusa rosa y una mini-falda blanca.

Tyson dio un grito.

—¡OH MI DULCÍSIMO DIOS! —señaló a la chica—. ¡ES HILARY!

A cada miembro de la turba Youkai le salió una gota de sudor.

Una de las Youkai se acercó a Kai.

—¿Siempre es tan melodramático? —susurró.

Kai suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, sí —respondió en el mismo tono.

Tyson tomó el brazo de Kai.

—¡KAI! .¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA! .¡TALA PROBABLEMENTE VA A COMÉRSELA!

Tala le lanzó a Tyson una mirada de disgusto y estupefacción mientras Hilary le lanzaba una peligrosa. Kai arrancó al extremadamente hiperactivo niño de su brazo mientras se controlaba para no estrangular a Tyson.

—No soy caníbal —gruñó Tala—. Y no pienso convertirme en eso pronto.

—¡Más te vale! —gritó Hilary, señalando a Tala, quien la miró con furia—. ¡Tengo una larga vida por delante y no quiero que nadie la arruine! Y si alguien lo hace… —hizo un puño con la mano derecha y golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda para establecer su punto.

—¿Tienes una vida?

Aparentemente, la descerebrada pregunta de Tyson lo metió en otro montón de problemas, de los que él culpaba a Kai y Seria, mientras Hilary lo perseguía alrededor de la frontera de Inkheart con una espada que parecía casi imposible de sujetar por una chica de su edad.

Y de repente… otra vez era una tipa regañona, puñetera y petarda…

De repente, de alguna manera, Bryan se las arregló para arrastrar a los dos quejosos y bocones idiotas y los arrojó en el suelo.

Hilary envió a Tyson una última mirada antes de levantarse y sacudir el polvo de su falda. Sonrió dulcemente y se volvió a hacia las otras Youkai.

—Bueno, entonces suelten a estos hombres. No tendremos que dispararles, reducir sus cráneos a polvo y desgarrar su cuerpo pedazo a pedazo —dijo alegremente.

Kai y Tyson sintieron que el estómago se les contraía al oír las palabras de Hilary.

¿Dónde estaba Kira cuando la necesitaban?

* * *

—¡No! .¡Espera, regresa! —gritó la vieja mujer en Inglés.

Kira miró hacia atrás y dejó salir un gemido de exasperación.

—¿No puedes dejarlo ya, anciana? —gritó por sobre su hombro.

—¡No! —gritó la anciana, bajando la velocidad ligeramente—. Estaba jadeando y el sudor corría por su frente—. ¡Tengo que predicarte sobre Jesús!

—¡NO NECESITO NINGUNA PERDICACIÓN! —gritó Kira—. ¡DE CUALQUIER FORMA NO VOY A IR AL CIELO!

La anciana siguió persiguiéndola.

—¡Ahí es… donde estás mal, querida! —dijo la mujer en un japonés forzado—. ¡Cualquiera puede llegar al Reino de los Cielos! —prosiguió, aún persiguiéndola.

Kira trató de evitar que la arena le entrara a la boca, pero era inútil. _"¡Desearía haberlo pensado mejor y comprar uno de esos mantones que usa la gente cerca de India!"_

—¡REGRESA! —gritó la anciana otra vez, corriendo a través del desierto.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Robé a la "anciana predicadora" de una historia de **Gravitation **titulada _"Fleeing Inspiration"_. Si eres el autor(a) de esa maravillosa historia, .¡lo siento! Sólo estoy usando a la anciana para un agregado humorístico. Ni siquiera alcanzará a predicar en serio… tomará uno de los papeles principales en este fic más adelante, así que… eeeh… ejem… ¡Review! 


	8. Inkheart III

**Capítulo Ocho:  
El viaje a Inkheart; Tercera Parte.**

Una youkai delgada de apariencia lobuna se acercó a la puerta de la celda. Se las arregló torpemente con el grande llavero de las celdas, probando diez llaves antes de que se escuchara que la cerradura se había abierto. Deslizó la puerta para abrirla, y ésta rechinó con un eco estrepitoso en el pasillo vacío.

Max se afianzó al brazo de Rei, totalmente aterrorizado. Rei vigiló atentamente para ver qué estaba a punto de suceder.

La youkai arrojó un animal de peluche que aterrizó frente a Max con un débil "squeak!". Max se lanzó hacia él, y gateó hacia Rei para esconderse tras él, usándolo como escudo. Gimoteando, Max siguió escondiéndose tras Rei, cada vez más patéticamente, hasta que Rei finalmente arrancó al pobre niño de sí.

--¡NOOO! --chilló el aterrorizado rubio, intentando volver a ponerse tras Rei, pero Rei lo detuvo poniendo una mano contra el pecho de Max. Max agitó sus brazos como si estuviera nadando salvajemente, mientras gritaba histéricamente.

--Cállate --espetó la youkai, con las manos en las caderas--. Una orden fue dada, y fue que ustedes fueran liberados.

--¿Li…berados? --repitió Max, calmado de repente. Levantó el peluche a la altura de su cara--. ¿Escuchó eso, Señor Amarillo Segundo? .¡Esa loba mutante dice que somos libres!

La fémina miró encolerizadamente al gringo, haciendo como que no había oído su comentario referente a los lobos mutantes. ¡Ella era una lobo YOUKAI, no una loba MUTANTE, maldita sea! Por ahora, ella decidió pasar por alto su estupidez y se volvió a Rei.

--Tú pareces inteligente. Arrastra a ese niño contigo y sígueme --ladró, señalando bruscamente con su pulgar hacia atrás de ella. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta, y su cola de un gris plateado se agitó a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Rei tomó a Max por el cuello de la camisa y procedió a seguirla, arrastrando al jadeante rubio consigo. Caminó a lo largo de los corredores iluminados por antorchas del calabozo. No había reparado en las paredes de piedra cuando fue llevado allí. De hecho, ni siquiera se enteró de cómo llegó al calabozo, en primer lugar. Max y Rei fueron como… arrojados a un agujero en el suelo, y mientras iban gritando, aterrizaron en el suelo duro dolorosa y sonoramente. Era un milagro que siguieran vivos sin más heridas que un par de rasguños.

La loba híbrida abrió una puerta que quedaba a su izquierda, y una luz brillante se reflejó en la pesada puerta de metal.

--Venga, escabúllanse por aquí. No quiero que ninguno de los otros prisioneros empiecen a suplicar por piedad y libertad --dijo, casualmente--. Me da jaqueca.

Rei asintió, dubitativo, y siguió arrastrando a Max, quien, de alguna extraña manera, iba arrastrando subconscientemente su pequeña tortuga de peluche consigo.

* * *

Tyson sacó el pecho, desafiante.

--EXIGIMOS ir ante el GOBERNANTE de esta dimensión! --gritó, arrogante.

Hilary y Tala se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

Bryan no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado quedándose amodorrado en su grande y cómoda silla mientras las chicas lo abanicaban.

--¿El… gobernante? --repitió Hilary, inclinando su cabeza a un lado--. ¿Tenemos un gobernante? Creí que yo lo era.

--¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría que TÚ fueras gobernante? --se mofó Tyson--. Quiero decir, eres demasiado fea, mandona, y simplemente estúpida.

Hilary tomó al chico por el collar.

--_NAN DES KA? _--gruñó--. ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? --volvió a preguntar, zarandeándolo violenteamente.

--Hilary, cálmate --Tala frunció el ceño y puso con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

--¡LO MATARÉ! --chilló Hilary antes de permitir que Tala la apartara. Pateó y gritó y pateó y gritó y pateó y gritó mientras Kai golpeaba a Tyson y le daba cátedra acerca de insultar a los "altos señores" de esta tierra.

* * *

En algún lugar, a kilómetros de allí, una persona permanecía de pie con una sonrisa sádica.

--Oh, qué caza tenemos hoy --murmuró una voz rasposa peligrosamente--. Qué deliciosa caza tenemos hoy… mmmh…

--Señor, tenemos un ligero problema.

--¿Qué? --soltó la figura.

--Estamos al borde de un precipicio.

--… ¿y?

--Bueno, considerando nuestro peso individual y luego multiplicando esa cantidad por aproximadamente mil…

--Oh, rayos.

El acantilado de donde todos estaban sujetándose se rompió de repente. Afortunadamente para los idiotas, ellos podían volar. Así, se alejaron, aleteando y arrastrando sus gordos y pesados cuerpos por el aire tan casualmente como podían.

**

* * *

**

Tyson, Kai, Tala y Hilari se silenciaron. Bryan se despertó de repente y las youkai en la villa miraron alrededor. Un fuerte, estrepitoso choque hizo eco en el desierto y los sorprendió a todos.

--… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? --preguntó Kai, volviéndose a Tala, quien arqueó una ceja.

--¿Qué, sólo porque he sido capturado y forzado a permanecer aquí contra mi voluntad (no es que no me guste) se supone que reconozca cada pequeño sonido que podría hacer eco a través del desierto?

Kai sintió como una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

--No me gusta como sonó eso, hime-sama --dijo una youkai, nerviosa--. Algo va a pasar muy pronto…

Hilary frunció el ceño.

--Serena, investiga esto.

--En seguida --respondió la youkai y salió a explorar.

Tala y Hilary intercambiaron una mirada. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

* * *

Rei parpadeó. Max jadeó por aire. Rei volvió a parpadear. Max volvió a jadear. Rei parpadeó una y otra vez. Max jadeó una y otra vez. Rei parpadeó una y otra y otra vez. Max jadeó una y otra y otra vez. Bueno, Rei parpadeó UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ. Y entonces, Max jadeó UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ. Rei parpadeó UNA Y OTRA Y OT…

Estaban perdidos.

Rei dayó sobre sus rodillas, soltando a Max por fin, y gritó "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" en medio del desierto.

* * *

**Diet Soda:** … Sí. Es un capítulo corto. Y ahora debo irme… :D éste va por Jenny Flint/El Conejo de Pascua! (n/T: Ah, esta chica es adorable… bueno… a veces… cuando no amenaza con arrojarte cosas o se pone a asesinar objetos inanimados. Fuera de ello, es una perfecta y encantadora dama. Iba a quitar la última parte porque si lo dejaba sonaba a egolatría de mi parte. ¡Pero al demonio! Soy ególatra.) 


End file.
